Untitled
by dreamofbeing
Summary: Another Max/Tery fanfic. This is a revision of my second Batman Beyond Fanfic. The orginal was publised on Jan 23, 2013.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

The footsteps making their way into Hamilton Hill High School Monday morning were defeated and dragging across the hall. His pale, blue eyes were sunken and surrounded by red cracks. It was just another day as Batman for Terry McGinnis but if anyone looked closely, they could see something else was wrong. His heart was broken into tiny pieces, and he knew deep down he couldn't fix it this time.

When he made his way to his locker, he felt as though everyone was looking at him, trying to come up with some lies about why he was so down, but the school would know soon enough. Secrets were hard to keep in a place like this. He let out a sigh as he opened his locker, took his books out, put them in his pack, and headed towards class.

Terry didn't understand how he had even the strength to get out of bed, dressed, and off to this place of torture and boredom. He then thought of his mother Mary and his brother Matt. 'Dad's not here anymore. I have to look out for them and make them proud of me.' He sighed again as he made his way inside the classroom.

The bell rang at the end of first period as Terry felt a hand on his shoulder. He sat up startled but not surprised that he slept through class, but he wondered why the teacher hadn't woken him up the moment he fell asleep. He got up and before he could get to the door, his teacher spoke. "Mr. McGinnis we need to talk." He turned away from the door and faced the teacher. Today he felt like whatever excuse came out of his mouth wouldn't be good enough. "Something has to change."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Wilkins. I—

"What is it this time Mr. McGinnis?"

"There's no excuse. I'll just have to do better." A smile came to his lips, and he wasn't sure why as he walked out of the classroom, surprising his teacher with a promise he hoped he could keep.

As soon as he made it into the middle of the hallway among the crowd of students, a sinking feeling entered him. Terry had never felt so alone in all his life. Looking through the crowd, he saw his long time girlfriend now ex-girlfriend Dana on the arm of some jock. She was smiling at the jock and laughing at something he said. When they passed him, Dana hadn't even looked back at him.

His heart-felt like it was breaking even further than it was before. Terry started remembering the day it happened. He had just gotten back from another mission for Bruce Wayne when he decided to stop by Dana's house and try to make her understand once again why he wasn't always there for her. He had knocked on the door and no one answered. He looked through the window to see Dana in the arms of another man. She was kissing him as they were both undressing. Terry rushed right out of there and broke up with Dana the next day.

Terry made his way down the hall in serious thought. 'It's my entire fault, none of this would have happened if I had always made time for her. It seems impossible these days being Batman.'

Next period would start soon but Terry felt there was no reason to go on anymore. The little light he had left inside him was fading. All of a sudden he heard his name being called through the sea of students. His eyes searched where the voice was coming from and his eyes came into contact with a pair of familiar brown eyes. Terry watched as she made her way through the crowd to get to him. As soon as they were standing face to face, she spoke again. "Hey McGinnis." She looked closer at him. "Are you all right?" asked his best friend and confidant in his deep, dark secret of the night.

"I'm fine Max." He was surprised when she grabbed onto his arm, looking closely at his face. 'What's she looking for?' Terry was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Uh Max, what are you doing?"

"You look Terrible McGinnis. I can't believe I'm actually asking this but why aren't you crashing at home?" She could tell his eyes were guarded. "The way I see it, you gotta let me in sooner or later Terry."

"Oh," he said curiously, "why is that?" A smile was threatening to come to the surface of his face. Suddenly her face changed into sadness as seriousness covered her eyes.

"You'll end up alone. Trust me I know a thing or two about it." She crossed her arms over her chest as she turned to him. "I don't want you to end up like that Terry. She felt the warmth of his hands on both sides of her shoulders.

"I won't." He smiled. "I have you don't I?"

She smiled. "Yes you do Terry, always."

The bell rang as students rushed to get to their classes. Terry and Max did the same. What they didn't notice was Dana staring at the two best friends. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to her friends.

"He's not even worth thinking about Dana," said Blake. "You've moved on with Charlie, and he's a great guy who you'll know will always be there for you."

"Yeah I guess you're right Blake."

"You know this is one of the rare occasions that she's actually right," said Chelsea.

"Hey!" exclaimed Blake. "I happen to be an expert in the male species."

"Oh yeah you're right again. This boyfriend is what like your sixth guy?"

"It takes time to find the right guy Chelsea."

"Well how do you know when the right guy comes along?"

"He'll be able to spend more than a couple of minutes without disappearing on you," said Dana. "You're right Blake. I made the right choice." She smiled as her, Blake, and Chelsea made their way to class.

Max had forgotten her book for physics and heard the conversation. 'Poor Terry he tried so hard to make it with Dana. I wonder what happened between them this time.' She hugged her book to her chest and sighed before she went back inside, leaving the hallway deserted of any human life.

Terry's face was void of any emotion as he looked over the other side of the classroom to see Dana cuddling up to her new boyfriend. Suddenly a shooting pain entered his chest as he turned away from the couple. He heard Max sit down right beside him, but he couldn't concentrate on that now. Terry could only concentrate on the pain and how it was so hard to keep himself from screaming.

"TERRY!" that was all he heard before he hit the floor and fell into unconsciousness.

 _"Terry."_

 _"Dad, what are you doing here?"_

 _"Everything will be all right Terry. Just wake up and all will be revealed later."_

 _"What will? I don't understand."_

 _"Trust me."_

 _"I do. I love you dad. By the way what's heaven like?" The darkness disappeared._

Terry's eyes opened to see the eyes of his worried mother staring back at him. She smiled as he came over to his bedside and hugged. "Oh Terry I was so worried. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine mom," he sat up and winced as he felt the pain in his chest, "nothing to worry about."

"Well clearly," she said with sarcasm. "The doctor should be here soon.

They ran some tests while you were asleep." He leaned back into the pillow behind him, looking out the window as the doctor came in the room.

"Miss. McGinnis, Terry, I'm Dr. Johnston."

"Is he all right doctor?"

"It's the strangest thing I've seen in all my years of medicine."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well he's obviously overworked, exhausted, beaten and bruised all over his body."

"Terry," said his mother.

"Relax mom I've been going to a karate class after school." He watched as his mother took a sigh of relief.

"That's not the only peculiar thing about you son's condition Miss. McGinnis."

"What is it Dr. Johnston?" Mary asked.

"He's suffering from a broken heart."

The room was deathly silent for what seemed like forever until Terry broke through the silence. "What? That's impossible."

"Actually it's not Terry," said the doctor. "There are cases documented of this condition all over the world."

"So just out of curiosity, what happened to these patients?" asked Terry.

"More than half passed away and the other few lived happy, full lives with a new-found love so its treatable but only time can heal the wounds if you let them. The ones who died couldn't get over the pain and passed away. It's a real shame." His smile was sad before he faced the family.

"You can take him home Miss. McGinnis. There's nothing more we can do for him here."

"Thank you doctor," she said.

As Terry and his mother walked down the hall, they noticed Max trying to comfort Matt, who she turned towards his family to see her brother was all right. He ran up to his brother who took him in his arms and held him tight.

"It's ok Matt I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." His mother gave him a look and he felt bad, but he didn't want to worry Matt.

"Come on Matt let your brother breathe," said Marry. She took his hand. "Terry."

"I'll meet you at the car mom." When she and Matt were out of sight, he turned to Max. "Are you—? He felt Max's arms around him as she shook in his embrace. She surprised him, but he puts his arms around her.

"I was so scared Terry. You usually faint after I dress your wounds but not because of a broken heart."

He smiled. "You were listening in weren't you?"

"Of course," she smiled.

They let go of each other, but Terry noticed her sadness. "Max," he said softly.

"Terry, are you going to be ok?" Silence filled the hall as they walked out.

Terry didn't answer her as Marry dropped her off at her apartment. As she opened the door, loneliness covered her in silence and shadow. When she turned on the light, she looked around the place. 'Some days I can't stand being here.' She sighed as she closed the door behind her.

This feeling soon passed as worry swept over her about Terry's condition and then anger came in as she started throwing anything she could find.

Exhaustion took over and tears made their way down Max's face as she sat down on her couch, lied down. She didn't realize she had slept for a while as her phone rang. She sat up abruptly and grabbed the phone. "Hello."

"Hi Maxine, how are you?"

The voice on the other end sent chills down her spine and not the pleasant ones. 'No, no, no it can't be.' She tried calming herself down to get her words out. "Who gave you this number James?"

"I have my ways babe. Anyway I miss you, and I thought I'd come over."

"Tha—that's impossible you—you're in jail."

"Got out on good behavior so I'll see you later."

As soon as she hung up, she raced to her room, packed as many things as she could, grabbed her coat, and locked the door behind her. Before she could get to her car, Max saw James standing in front of his car with a smile on his face.

His eyes were still the same. The darkest black she swore she ever saw with nothing but hatred and evil in them. His brown skin had some scars from his time in jail, and he walked up to her. "Hey beautiful, miss me?"

Max couldn't move. She is paralyzed by fear. The only thing she could think of doing is talking. "Don't take another step towards me James or I swear—

"What? You'll scream Max. Why? What did I do that was so terrible?"

"You ruined my life. I loved you, but you turned into someone I didn't know anymore. You—you beat me until I was unconscious and became jealous and overly protective of me."

"You know no one will love you as much as I do and if anyone or anything comes in my way of you, then they will—

"What? They'll be killed. No! You can't do this to me anymore. I am my own person now. I'm stronger, and I won't let you take me down with you. I don't love you anymore, and you need serious help that I can't give you."

"Max, if I go away, then you'll be alone again. You don't want that, and I can change. I can be the man you love again."

"No, you can't James. You've all ready-made that promise when you left rehab and came back to my apartment and tried to—She wanted to cry, but she took a breath as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Max, you know you'll still end up alone without me with you. Just think about it. I'll see you tomorrow." He was about to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

She watched as he got into his car and speed off. Instead of going back inside her apartment she put her stuff into the passenger seat beside her, and sped off to anywhere that wasn't a reminder of her misery. Her high school came into view as she pulled into the parking lot.

Inside Max made her way to the computer lab, sat down, and got lost in the artificial world of technology. She did her research on James and what she found didn't surprise her.

Max took an early morning shower in the girl's locker room. When she was done rinsing her body, she heard a sound coming from inside the locker room, so she shut off the water, grabbed her robe, and put it on. She could feel her heart beating, but it wasn't the same as when she saw James last night.

She took her scrubbing-brush in her hand, pulled open the curtain and went down on the intruder like their was no tomorrow until she realized it was Gotham City's protector and hero. "Batman."

His eyes widened. "Max, what are you—Before he could finish his question, she pulled him into the shower with him, closing the curtain behind them. "What's going—She interrupted him with her finger on his lips.

Max whispered to him, "someone's out there. Do you want to get caught?"

They both stayed quiet until a voice spoke that brought fear into her heart. "Max I know you're in here. I knew you would run from me, but you can't hide forever."

Batman gave her a curious look, wondering who this guy was who had an interest in his best friend. He noticed how she avoided contact with him like she was ashamed of something. He put his hands on her shoulder and looked up at him. Batman could tell by her eyes that this guy scared her.

Suddenly the footsteps were gone and out the door and Max sighed in relief as she pulled back the shower curtain and stepped out followed by Batman. Max sat down on one of the benches with her hands on her lap.

He kneeled before her, taking her hands in his. "Max, what's going on? His voice was serious with hint of softness.

"Maybe now's not the right time Batman," she said as the bell rang. "See you later McGinnis."

"Fine, but we are going to talk about this." He took off out the back door of the locker room.

She couldn't help but let out a smile before she took a fresh pair of clothes from her backpack, went into the changing room, and closed the curtain. Fully dressed and clean Max headed into the hall towards her locker. Just as she was about to turn her lock to its combination, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Fear came back again, but Max turned around anyway to see a smiling James. "Maxine you should really know better."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." She opened her locker.

He slammed her locker closed, startling her. "I saw Batman with you in the locker room. You have no shame do you, you slut."

"You have not right to call me that James. You don't know anything about me."

"Of course I do Maxine," he tried to touch her cheek, but she pushed it away, "I love you."

"Leave ME alone. I won't ask you again."

"Aw that's sweet you're standing up to me. Since when did you grow a pair? That doesn't mater you'll coming back to me whether you want me or not."

"I believe she said not so back off."

Max had never been so relieved to see anyone in her life. He always seemed to be there when she needed him. 'It's just too bad he couldn't make it work with Dana.'

"Who are you?" asked James, "and why are you in my business?"

"Max is my friend, and now I'm making it my business."

Max felt the tension and took Terry with her away from the chaos. She knew he wouldn't let it go until she told him about James and her. "After school McGinnis."

Terry was waiting for Max to start talking but every time she was about to start a wall came up, trying to force her to keep her secrets hidden. Terry was her friend, and she knew he would never hurt her, but she was afraid to be so vulnerable with him. She had been so tough all her life with living alone and to break down felt like weakness to her.

"Max."

"How's your heart?" She tried to shift the conversation that hadn't even begun.

"That's not what we're here to talk about Max. You're stalling."

"You can't blame a girl for trying." She smiled sadly. "It's just not easy for me Terry."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to help you Max. What do you know about James?"

"He was my first boyfriend, and I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him."

"What happened?"

"One day he just became this whole different person that I didn't know anymore. He'd come over to my place and one minute we'd be having a good time and then the next, he'd be hitting me. At first I thought he was having a hard time at his job but then it started happening every day. In the beginning I would defend myself but as time went on I just let him." Max was trying her best not to cry. "James had convinced me no one would ever love me like he did, and he said if I turned him over to the cops, then I'd be alone. I didn't want that I was afraid." She stood up and walked a few steps before she turned back to Terry.

"So what was the last straw?"

She sat back down beside Terry and faced him as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Just when I thought he couldn't hurt me any worse, he came to my place late one night. He was drunk. I tried helping him to my bed, but he stopped me. He threw me on the bed, beat me so bad I almost passed out." She gripped the bench she was sitting on and took a breath in and then out. "My eye site was blurry, but I felt my clothes being taken off. I struggled, but he was too strong. Somehow the police got there before he could—She couldn't continue that sentence. "To this day I don't know how the police could have known what was happening." She stood up again, keeping some distance between her and Terry.

The silence that filled the air was too long for her to take, so she turned around to risk a glance at her best friend. Max is surprised to see he was holding his chest, and she thought the worst. "Oh my god Terry! We need to get you to a hospital. Oh man I knew I shouldn't have laid this on you."

"No, no hospital Max."

"Are you out of your mind McGinnis? You could die."

"My chest doesn't hurt." He lifted his face from behind his bangs to show tears running down his face.

She was so surprised. It was rare that he cried in front of anyone. "Terry, why-?" She felt his body wrap around hers, holding her tight, shaking until Max's hands went around him. "I'm ok Terry. I put it behind me until he showed up back in the city that is." She sighed. "I'll figure out what to do with him."

"You're not doing this alone Max. He deserves to die for what he did to you, but I know you'd tell me that once I go there I couldn't come back from it. You'd be right about that."

"So you do listen to me sometimes?" She smiled at him as she let go from his embrace.

"You talk so much something has to stick." He smirked.

"Why you—She sighed. "You know what you're not even worth the argument." Max walked down the steps of the school along with Terry.

Their walk is cut short by Mr. Wayne's call. Terry was struggling with what to do. He knew he wouldn't feel right leaving Max by herself where James could get to her. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm dropping you off at Wayne's. It's safer then you going home."

"Ohhh no McGinnis there is no way I'm staying at Mr. Wayne's."

Max had ended up in one of the many bedrooms Bruce had in his mansion. Her arms were crossed, and her annoyance showed up on her face. She sat down on the bed and sighed. "Stupid Terry always thinking he knows best."

Suddenly she felt a tickle on her hand. Max smiled as Ace, Bruce's dog, sniffed her hand before he licked it. "Hey Ace, how are you doing?" He jumped on the bed, made himself comfortable on the bed, and laid his head in her lap as Max pet smiled from the other side of the door and kept walking.

The rain was pouring down from the dark sky as Batman flew over Gotham in his bat mobile. He picked up a disturbance coming from Max's house as he rushed on over to the scene. He parked on the roof as he quietly entered his best friend's home. He watched as James went through everything in her room before he made his presence known.

"Breaking and entering. Looking for something."

"That's none of your concern Batman. Max is mine, and you can't stop me from being with her."

"Wanna bet?" A bat a rang came to his hand but before he could throw it, James started talking.

"I saw you with her in the locker room Batman. What were you two doing behind the curtain I wonder?"

Behind the mask Terry was blushing so hard. "That's none of your business." Batman smirked. "Now what are you doing here?"

"Where is she Batman? I know you know. Tell me where she is please."

'This guy's desperate.' He threw a punch at James, who managed to dodge him and fight back.

"I—I'll kill you to get to her Batman. Don't think I won't." He took out the gun his jacket pocket and aimed for the dark knight's heart.

Batman's eyes widened, but he managed to stay cool. Terry had no choice but to try to dodge the shots coming from his gun. He burst out out of Max's bedroom window with a bullet in his shoulder. He winced but ignored the pain as he swung back inside, knocking the gun out of his hand and knocking him out with a kick to the stomach.

He was able to bring James to the cops despite the excruciating pain in his shoulder. He took the bat mobile back to Wayne's in autopilot, made it to the cave and passed out before he realized Bruce and Max carrying him out.


	2. Chapter 2

(Ch 2)

Terry awoke to see Ace sitting at his beside. When Ace felt his hand on his head, he licked his hand. "It's nice to see you to." He sat up and winced at the sharp pain in his shoulder. He touched the bandage and smiled. 'Max.' He managed to put his shirt on and make his way down the hall with Ace. He stopped when he heard Max talking. He peered around the corner to see she was talking on her cell phone.

"You're getting married, MARRIED!" Terry covered his ears. "You know I would have rather hear the news from you and not on TV."

"I know sis I'm sorry, but Brandon and I thought we'd share it with the world. He was so excited that I said yes Max. I've never been with a man so excited about me."

Max smiled. "I know, and I'm happy for you so what's up?"

"Brandon and I are getting married in Gotham so are you going to be my maid of honor or what?"

"Sure, but why Gotham?"

"Well we were both born there and—

Her sister's voice became more nervous. "What is it Alyssa? You only get this way when you have bad news."

"Mom and dad are coming to the wedding, and I know how you feel about them Max, but they're our parents. I want them at the wedding. You think you can survive?"

Tears came down Max's face as she gripped the phone. "Sure, I can do that for you sis." She pushed down her feelings for the moment. "So when do you get in?"

"Tomorrow morning. The wedding is in a month, and I want you to be included with me in the plans."

"Gee Alyssa I don't know. I'm not really a wedding person."

"Please, please, please."

Max smiled again. "Oh all right fine I know you'll keep begging if I don't accept."

"You're the best and oh I almost forgot."

"What is it?"

"Do you have a man yet?"

"Alyssa!"

"Sorry to pry but you haven't seem to have one since James."

'What is this emotional roller coaster day?" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "No sis there hasn't been anyone since."

"I'm sorry Max. Hey wait a minute. How about that McGinnis kid?"

"Terry." Terry is surprised to hear his name in Max's conversation with her sister. 'Things just got interesting.' He moved from the wall, crouched down behind the couch.

"Yeah that boy is hot Max. How come you've never you know hooked up?"

"First off he was dating my friend Dana and second he's my best friend Alyssa. I'm not interested in him like that."

"Sure you're not. You know I always thought he had a thing for you. How's he doing anyway?"

"He's fine, why?"

"Well I've decided to invite him to be at the wedding."

Max sighed. "Of course you have."

"Well it's been fun talking to you sis. I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye." She hung up and sat on the couch. She realized the mansion was as silent as her apartment. She didn't like it one bit. It just brought all her childhood memories that she wanted to forget except for the time she spent with her sister. She smiled again until a frown made its way there instead. 'She'll just leave again after the wedding.'

Tears rolled down her check again as a pair of strong arms found their way around Max's shoulders. Terry found himself flipped over on the carpet right in front of her. "Ha, that's what you get for messing with—Terry? What the—we're you spying on me McGinnis?" She watched as he got up and smiled at her. "Well!"

"Sorry Max I couldn't help myself but that move you did was pretty good. I didn't expect it."

"Well thank you Terry but that doesn't get you off the hook with me."

"Are you ok?" His voice was surprisingly soft, which caught him and Max off guard.

"My sister's getting married here in Gotham, and my parents are coming. I haven't seen them since they left me," she smiled," but it will be good to see Alyssa again. I'm just glad she's happy."

"And you want that to."

"Who knew you was so intuitive McGinnis?" She smiled sadly but shook it off.

"Whose the guy she's marrying?"

"His name's Brandon. They'll be in Gotham tomorrow, so I can question him."

"Don't you mean get to know?"

She smiled. "We'll see. Oh! I completely forgot. What happened that you got shot?"

"There was a break in at your apartment."

"James." Terry nodded. "What was he looking for?"

"I'm guessing he was waiting for you there and when you didn't come, he trashed the place."

"What did Batman talk to him about?"

"He saw Batman and you in the locker room, and he just went off on a jealous tangent. He said he'd kill Batman if he got in the way of you and him." Terry's face turned dangerously serious at her. "He's dangerous Max. There's no telling what he would do, especially since I found out he escaped jail."

"I know so what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to keep a close eye on you wherever you go. I'll capture him when he makes contact with you, he goes to jail, the end."

"While that's a nice story McGinnis, I don't feel good about you stocking me."

"It's not stocking. It's keeping you safe."

"Oh yeah! And who's going to keep you safe Terry? Huh? Tell me." Her eyes demanded an answer from him.

"I can take care of myself Max."

"Oh! And I can't?"

'Bad move McGinnis.' He sighed. "Tha—that's not what I meant Max. It's just that—

"What?"

"He has this power over you and while your words are powerful weapons, your feet don't move, leaving him with the chance to hurt you."

She was able to calm herself down before she had the feeling of strangling her best friend. "I'm not weak Terry, and I can't stay here. My sister's coming home tomorrow, so I got to go home and fix the place up."

"Max, you're crazy you can't go home. He might still be there."

"Well I'm not staying here Terry. I'm going home, so you'll just have to deal with it." She made her way to the door, opened it, and walked out into the cold, early morning. The sun was rising, and she watched before she made her way to her car. When she got in and turned on the engine, she smiled as she realized Terry got in the passenger seat beside her. "I knew you'd show McGinnis."

"Yeah yeah just drive ok."

The drive to Max's house was silent but that didn't stop Max from smiling all the way there. Terry couldn't help letting a smile of his own out, and she noticed. "Why are you smiling?"

"You're just so stubborn."

"Oh and you're Mr. Perfect?"

"I like to think so."

"So, Mr. Perfect, are you going to help me clean up my apartment?"

"That depends what's in it for me?"

"Feeling good that you helped your best friend and the fact that if you don't, then they'll be a lot of questions from my sister about what happened."

"Fine you got me."

"I knew I would."

After they finished making the apartment spotless, they laid out on the couch in silence. Max looked over at Terry to see him fast asleep on the couch. She smiled as she grabbed the blanket from the linen closet and covered her friend with it.

The water running down her body soothed her, but the water couldn't stop her from wondering about her parents. They'd be coming along with her sister and her fiancée, and Max wasn't ready for it. She had spent most of her life digging into her schoolwork just to forget about the pain her parents caused her by leaving her behind with no one to love her. She shook her head as tears ran down her face, mixing with the water.

Shutting off the water, she stepped one leg out of the tub and as she brought the other out, she tripped on the edge of the tub and fell on the floor. Max winced as she saw the bruise forming on her inner thigh.

"Great, just great!" She heard rushed footsteps in her direction as she quickly grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her, and got up. She held back a chuckle as Terry knocked on the door.

"Max, are you ok? I heard a thud."

"Yeah," she winced, "I just tripped and fell. I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"It's not like I'm dead McGinnis."

"That's not funny Max, and you know it."

"Will it calm down if you see that I'm ok?" The towel wrapped around her was not too short around her, but it wasn't so long either. She opened the door a little. "See I'm fine." She moved her right leg. "Ow, ow slaggit."

"You were saying." Terry smiled.

"Just pick me out some clothes McGinnis."

Max had woken up startled by a knock on the front door. Terry had heard it to as he looked at Max. They made their way down the stairs quietly just in case James had decided to come back. Max looked through the peephole to see her sister and her fiancée on the other end of the door. She sighed in relief, which calmed Terry's rapidly, beating heart.

Max turned the knob and suddenly found herself crushed by her sister's embrace. She was so surprised but wrapped her arms around her anyway. "Oh Max, it's so good to see you. It's been forever." Alyssa stood back and looked at her. "You look—Her gaze went to Terry, and she smiled, "tired." Her smile widened as Max shook her head. Alyssa frowned. "Really? Then why else would you look so beat?"

"Homework, studying you know the usual things."

"So nothing's changed since I left?"

"No not really."

Alyssa looked over at Terry. "Boy have you grown Terry. You were such a small, trouble making runt the last time I saw you." She hugged him.

"You look tired as well." She looked over at Max. "Are you sure you two aren't doing it?"

Both Terry and Max blushed bright red. "Alyssa please you're embarrassing them." They realized Alyssa's fiancée was in the room speaking.

Max went up to him and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Brandon. My sister's told me nothing about you."

"Max!" exclaimed Alyssa.

"It's ok sweetie. I look forward to getting to know Max and her boyfriend." Alyssa grinned at his comment.

"Terry and I are not together. He's just my best friend."

"Oh sorry my mistake," said Brandon as Alyssa dragged him to the side.

"You knew they weren't together didn't you?" She watched as he smiled at her. "You're so perfect for me."

"I know." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

They were making out in front of the closed-door, and Max noticed Terry was smiling at the happy couple. 'Hmm, I wonder what he's thinking about?' She decided to break the tender moment. "Ahem!" The two broke apart.

"Sorry we just got caught in each other," said Alyssa.

"Anyway, where are mom and dad? I thought they were coming with you."

"They should be here any minute." The doorbell rang.

"Speak of the devils," said Max as she watched her sister open the door.

A warm hand was on her shoulder, and she knew it was Terry's.

She watched as her parents hugged her sister and fiancée, and she couldn't bear it. All those years and no one to hold her it just tore her up inside, and Terry could see this. He took her by the hand and led her to the kitchen.

When Max sat down, Terry hoped up on the counter. "It's going to take some time Max."

"No, because they're just going to leave once Alyssa's wedding is over. There's not time to fix anything. I'm not sure I want anything to be fixed."

"Max, they're your parents."

"No McGinnis to actually be parents they would have to stick around but they left me. From all the shit you've been through your parents were there for you. They may have not been together, but they love and care about you and Matt."

"Don't you owe it to yourself to find out why they left?"

"I know why they left Terry. My parents like to travel and have the money to do it. They were never interested in staying in one place, and they thought leaving me with my older sister would be enough." She stood up, walked out of the kitchen, and made her way to her parents.

When they wrapped their arms around her, tears fell down her face. She left their arms and stood before them. "Oh Maxine it's so good to see you. Your father and I have missed you so much."

"Then why didn't you call, email, or mail me a letter for that matter?"

"We've been so busy sweetheart," said her father. "We're here now, and we can make up for lost time."

Terry was surprised by her father's careless answer. It felt empty with no trace of guilt that he left his daughters alone for so many years. 'What's the matter with them? It's like they don't even care about their daughters.' He looked down at his phone to see a missed call from his mother. He didn't want to leave Max, but his mother was probably worried about where he was.

He came into the living room and felt the tension suffocate him. Mr. Gibson noticed Terry. "You must be Terry," he said.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you finally." He shook his hand and turned to Max. "I have to go Max. You going to be ok?"

She smiled. "Terry I'm a big girl. I don't need you to baby-sit me."

"I know, I just—

She could see the genuine worry in his eyes, which flattered her, but she would never let him know that. "I'll see you tomorrow at school McGinnis."

"I'll walk you out."

They made their way down the elevator to the front door of the building. She followed him to his car. "Are you going to be ok McGinnis?" she

smiled.

"Yeah just be careful Max."

"You're talking about James."

Terry got into the car, buckled up, and before he took off, he looked at her. "I'm on patrol tonight."

"Well I'll probably be awake anyway so stop by if you need anything. Just don't wake up my family."

"It happened one time, and you still can't let it go."

"That's because the one time it happened Alyssa barged into the room and saw Batman sleeping in my bed. The next day I had to lie to her about why you were sleeping there. I mean she thought—

"What? Tell me." He smiled.

"She thought I was sleeping with you."

"We were sleeping Max."

"No you idiot. She thought we were having sex. She always manages to bring it up every once in a while." She watched Terry blush and laughed.

"See this is why you want to be discreet."

Dinner had been awkward for Max to say the least. Her parents concentrated more on Alyssa then her so when all three of them stared at her, she was surprised. "I kind of spaced out. What were you saying?"

"Sweetie are you all right?" asked her mother.

"Yeah I'm fine mom."

"Anyway you're sister says you're single and I know Brandon has some guy friends that are available."

"I don't think so mom."

"You still holding out for McGinnis?" asked Alyssa as she smiled.

"What are you talking about? I'm not holding out for anyone. I like my life the way it is. I don't need a man to make me happy."

"I'm glad to be here it Maxine. That boy is no good anyway," said her father.

"You don't even know him dad. All you see when you look at him is juvy but that's not who he is anymore and by the way I think it's hilarious that you think you have a say in who I do or don not hang out with."

"Young lady, you—

"Stop it you two," said her mother. "Lets enjoy the evening."

The table got quiet, making everyone uneasy until her father decided to turn on the TV to the news. "James Charleston is in Hamilton Hill High going through a young woman's locker. The student's locker identifies the female student as Maxine Gibson. Batman came just in time before any more damage could be done to the school but unfortunately he escaped from the dark knight's clutches."

"How could Batman let him get away?"

"I don't know the details Paul. Hopefully we will know more soon. Now back to your regularly scheduled program."

Her father turned off the TV as he looked at her. "You know why that boy was looking through your locker?"

"I—I have no idea why." Max got up. "I'm going to my room now." Her father's voice stopped her.

"You're not telling me the truth Maxine."

She turned around. It's none of your business ok. You weren't there anyway. You wouldn't understand."

She belly-flopped on her bed and sighed as she buried her face into her pillow. The lightening along with the thunder startled her out of bed and to the window. Her eyes widened at the heavy rain. 'I hope Terry's ok.' A light tap came to her window. 'Speak of the bat.' She quietly opened her window, letting in a dripping, wet Batman. She noticed him crouch down on the floor, holding his side. She bent down to his level, wrapped his free arm around her neck, and dragged him into her bathroom.

Setting him down on the toilet, she searched under her sink for her first aid kit. When she turned back to her friend, he is out on the floor. "Oh no, Batman!" She shook him and got nothing, so she decided to peel the suit off him to assess the damage. "Oh my god." A huge gash ran from part of his torso to the back. She cleaned the wound, stitched him up, and miraculously got him into fresh, dry clothes and into her bed.

Before she fell asleep from exhaustion, she checked his pulse to see if he was breathing. "What a relief."


	3. Chapter 3

(Ch 3)

Max opened her eyes and felt arms around her, so she turned to see Terry sleeping soundly with a smile on his face. 'What am I his blanket?' She tried to move out of his embrace, but he only held tighter. She sighed in frustration. 'Well it looks like I'm not going anywhere. I might as well check his wound.' She lifted his shirt as carefully as she could to see the wrapping she had done hadn't caused the wound to bleed out. 'Good.'

Max took the time to look closely at his features. She had to admit to herself that he was handsome. 'Great now I'm like all those girls.' She suddenly had the urge to caress his cheek and move a few strands of his hair out of his face. 'No no! This can't happen. I can't have feelings for him.' She didn't realize she let out a sigh, waking up her friend. 'It just would never work so bury it deep down Max.'

"Max."

She felt him let go of her, and she felt strangely cold. She smiled at him.

"Hey Terry, are you ok?"

"Yeah just a little dizzy and thanks for patching me up." He smiled as he sat up next to her.

"It's no big deal McGinnis."

"It's a big deal to me Max. I've realized I've taken you for granted, and I'm sorry."

"Where did this come from all of a sudden?"

"It's always been in the back of my mind."

"Well thanks McGinnis I appreciate it." She winced.

"Max?"

"It's just my bruise. I'm fine. I'm in better shape then you were last night anyway. So what happened? I saw the news."

"I confronted him about what he was doing going through your locker, and he wouldn't answer. All of a sudden he went into this rage and started attacking me."

"How did he get away?"

"Well he swung this sword he had with him and he got me. I passed out and when I was able to get conscience he was gone. What I can't figure out is how he was so skillful with a sword?"

"His father was a professional swordsmen, and he taught James everything he knew about the sport."

"Did he ever—

"Use it on me. No, he said it was only for sport. He'd only hurt me with his hands." She couldn't look at him as tears ran down her face. She tried to wipe them away, but Terry took her into his arms before she could.

"It's ok Max. He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him."

She sniffled. "Don't you mean Batman?"

"No."

She was curious by his answer, but she decided she didn't want to get in to anything heavy at the moment. When he let go, his serious, blue eyes faced her. She wanted to kiss him so badly and that's when she knew. "You should go Terry. Your mom's probably wondering where you are, and you should check in with Bruce." She got up off the bed and realized Terry had grabbed her arm. They were close, their eyes on each other.

"Max I—Suddenly Alyssa came bursting through the door with surprise on her face.

"Why am I not surprised?" She smiled. "I'll just leave you two alone."

"No! It's not what it look like."

"Oh, so what does it look like?"

Max turned to Terry. "You better go. I'll meet you at school." He nodded as he made his way out the window and quickly out of sight.

"All I have to say is that you're lucky mom or dad didn't come here instead of me."

"What are you doing just barging into my room anyway?"

"You have class today, so I thought I'd wake you up."

"Uh huh. Why am I not buying it?"

"You'll be late if I don't drive you." Alyssa pulled up in the high school parking lot and smiled. "I had some great memories."

"Well I'm happy for you," said Max as she got out of the car. "Thanks for dropping me off."

"We need to talk later Max. I thought we could have dinner tonight just the two of us." She smiled. "My treat."

"Well in that case I accept." She smiled.

Max made her way quickly to her locker, got her books, and made it to her first class just before the bell rang. She sighed in relief as she leaned back in her seat. Throughout first period Max couldn't help but feel someone's eyes on her as she was taking notes. 'Hmm that's weird. Who would be staring at me?' She lifted her head, looking over the desks to see Terry quickly turn his head away. Suddenly her heart started to beat really fast. 'Just great things couldn't be more complicated lets just add one more thing to my plate.'

By last period Max had grown tense and she was happy to have gym last period of the day. She changed into her gym clothes and joined her class at the track. During her run she felt a stabbing pain where her bruise was but she ran through it. When she came to the end, she started to cramp up on her other leg. She winced. 'I really should have stretched.' She hobbled over to the bleachers, sat down, and rubbed her leg.

The coach called her in, but Max said she needed a few minutes. A few minutes turned into 30 minutes as the rain came into the picture. "Just perfect." She tried to stand up and walk but the shooting pain from her leg was just too much. She sat back down, closed her eyes. 'I—I don't want to cry anymore. I don't.'

"MAX!" She managed to turn her head to see Terry and Alyssa coming towards her. "What happened?"

"No biggie just a cramp in my leg. I was just sitting it out." She couldn't look at him. She felt instant warmth as he carried her in his arms with Alyssa holding an umbrella over her sister with a wicked smile on her lips.

Max risked a glance at her best friend, who was only looking ahead. His face was serious with a look of deep concern in his eyes. She didn't realize she had stared for so long when Terry helped Alyssa lean Max on her, so she could walk her into the locker room to get changed into fresh clothes.

Max turned to Terry before she disappeared into the locker room. "Thanks Terry."

Max insisted Alyssa wait outside while she showered and changed. Alyssa made her way into the deserted hall to see Terry leaning on the wall with his arms crossed deep in thought. She smiled as she leaned on the opposite wall. "I know you care about her Terry. Why don't you just admit it to me?"

"She's my friend of course I care about her."

"You know what I mean so why kid ourselves?"

"You're still the same Alyssa butting in where it doesn't belong."

"Yeah that maybe true but you've certainly changed since I saw you last."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Always the evasive one." She smiled. "Anyway there's definitely something there between you two." Her smile became sad. " Now I know my sister's proud and stubborn so she'll never admit that she's lonely but deep down I think she wants to be loved."

Terry is surprised to hear this from Max's sister, but he had seen the look in Max's eyes of loneliness. Every time he'd ask her about it, she'd avoid the subject and move on to another subject. He hadn't pressed her at the time because he was afraid he would lose her friendship. He couldn't survive life without her. He smiled. "She is really stubborn."

Alyssa laughed. "Yeah but I can admire that. Sometimes I think her stubbornness stems from her passion. That's why I think she needs a man. She needs to redirect all her good qualities to someone special."

"She deserves someone special."

"And why couldn't that someone be you?"

"It's complicated."

"Now we're getting somewhere." She smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You just admitted you have feelings for Max."

"When?"

"You just said it's complicated, which means you want to be with her in a romantic way, but there are circumstances in your life that are in the way of giving yourself fully to her."

"You get all that from me saying it's complicated?"

"What can I say I'm good at reading people?"

Max walked towards the door, as she was about to turn the knob out of the locker room, she heard a voice that chilled her to the bone. "Maxine." She was frozen even though her mind was telling her to open the door quickly and get out.

"James."

"You're not escaping me this time." He walked closer to her as she backed up against the door. A gun is pointed at her. "No one else can have you I thought I made that clear."

Terry heard the sound and knocked. "Max, is everything ok in there?"

Her hand was on the knob and as it turned, she quickly got on the other side of the door where her sister and Terry were before shots were fired.

"We have to get out of here fast," said Max. "James is on the other side of the door."

Max took Alyssa by the hand and ran as Terry went another way, nodding at her, and they both understood why he wasn't coming with them. Alyssa was confused.

Max could hear shots coming from behind them as she and Alyssa ran around the corner. Alyssa sighed in relief until she saw blood coming from her sister. "Max, you've been shot." She watches as her sister looked down at the wound, and her eyes widened. "Where did Terry go?" As soon as she asked, Batman came and attacked James. Alyssa peered around the corner to see Batman dodging the bullets. She looked over at her sister, who was losing consciousness fast. "Oh damn it hang on Max," she put her arm around her, so Max could use her as support. "I'm getting you to the hospital if it's the last thing I do." She peered around the corner one more time to see Gotham's hero and James were fighting each other and then looked towards the door. She looked back to her sister once more. "I'm going to need your help Max. You have to walk with me to the door.

Max nodded. "Ok."

Alyssa and Max rushed to the door, but James and his gun pointed straight at them stopping them in their tracks. "You didn't think you two were getting away that easy did you?"

"Let them go James," said Batman.

"Batman, she's been shot. I have to get her to a hospital."

Terry was in panic under the bat suit but remained calm on the outside. He turned to James. "You heard her James. Now I know you don't want Max to die. You obviously care a lot about her."

"She cares more about you Batman and so you all must die." Before he could continue with his plan, police sirens were heard outside the school. "The cops, you brought the cops into this. How noble of you Batman but they can't stop me."

"Wanna bet?"

He pointed the gun at Batman and then moved it to Max. "You can't have her Batman and if I can't have her, then she dies."

Batman came towards him as the bullets came at him. They did no damage as Batman knocked him down with a kick to his stomach. James was down and unconscious as he heard Alyssa take Max outside to the ambulance. The police came in and handcuffed James, taking him away. Batman was nowhere in sight.

As the ambulance drove away with Alyssa and Max, Alyssa looked out the window of the door to see Batman following close behind. She sighed in relief as she took Max's hand. "It's going to be ok Max. It's over. James can't hurt you anymore." A smile came on Max's face as she took her sister's hand before she slipped into unconsciousness.

When Max woke up, she noticed the room she was laying in was full of birds of paradise flowers, her favorite. The only person who knew that was, "McGinnis." She smiled.

"I thought you were in love with Batman. Girl you're confusing me." She smiled.

"Alyssa, I am not—

"I know I know you're not in love with Terry or Batman." A serious look came to her face. "I just don't want you to be alone. I worry about you."

"I'm fine Alyssa. Why can't you trust that?"

"Maybe because I want you to have the kind of happiness I have with Brandon."

"Did someone call my name?" He kissed Alyssa on the cheek.

Max smiled at the lovely couple. "I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks Max. It means a lot to me that you think so," said Brandon. "So how are you feeling?"

"Like I want to get out of here." She shifted in bed and winced."

"Take it easy sis. The doctor will be here soon."

Max frowned and knew her next question would get a comment from Alyssa. "Have you seen Terry?"

"He's in the hall Max. Their only letting in family for now." She saw the look of disappointment on her face and smiled. "Why are you so worried about him? You're the one in the hospital bed."

In the hall Terry had a serious look on the outside but inside he was going crazy. He knew Max was all right, but it didn't stop him from wondering what would have happened if she got hurt or worse. He couldn't even think about it. It was too much. His cell phone rang, bringing him out from his thoughts. "Hello."

"Terry."

"Dana, what are you—

"I left him Terry. I was stupid to think he was the one for me, and I shouldn't have cheated. I'm sorry, and I still love you. Please think about us Terry. We're so good together. Just take some time to think about it. Bye."

Terry knew what usually happened next. He would come back to her, and in this situation he would forgive her. They'd be together and be happy for a while until the next time Bruce called for Batman. Dana would get fed up with him and then they'd break up. It was an endless cycle and truthfully he didn't see the relationship going anywhere. Nonetheless he would take the time to really think about his decision this time. He didn't want to make the decision based on him settling and loneliness. He smiled. Being Batman had him consider a situation before he rushed right into it without thinking. He had to admit Max was a big part to this. 'Max.' he sighed. 'I have to figure out what my feelings for her are.' He sat down in one of the seats. 'So much has changed and it's starting to scare me.' Terry's phone rang for the second time today. "Hello."

"How is she?"

"She's fine Bruce." He smirked. Even when Bruce tried to act like he wasn't worried, it always came through. He liked to think Bruce thought of Max as his daughter even though he would never admit it.

"Then why are you still there?"

"I want to see Max before I head home."

"You said she was all right."

"I know Bruce." What did he want from him? It was like he was trying to get him to admit to something he wasn't ready to admit to.

"Why don't you just tell her McGinnis?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have to go. See you later." He hung up and got off his chair, pacing back and forth before he moved to lean against the door to Max's room.

Alyssa and Brandon came out of the room arm in arm. She smiled at Terry. "You can go in now Terry."

"Uh thanks Alyssa." He wondered what her smile was about but dismissed it as he walked into Max's room.

"Hey Max." He smiled. "You ready to get out of here or what?"

She leaned her head back against the pillow. "Desperately, I hate hospitals." She smiled. "Oh and by the way thanks for the flowers. I didn't know you were so concerned."

"I wanted you to have something pretty to look at when you woke up."

"McGinnis." Her voice wasn't buying his excuse even though the flowers were a lovely touch to her room.

"I don't know Max. I think there's something going on between us that's about to change our friendship."

"You've noticed that to huh." She couldn't look at him as her hands gripped the bed sheets in front of her. The loud beating of her heart wouldn't let her.

"There's just something I have to figure out before we can talk about this."

"I understand Terry. You need to figure out if you still want to be with Dana."

"How did you know?"

"In case you didn't know McGinnis I'm smart." He looked at her with a look that said I don't buy that answer. "Oh all right Dana called me and told me she was thinking about getting you back. She asked me what I thought."

"What did you say?"

"I'm your friend as well as hers. I said you owe it to each other to find out if you two can work on your relationship." Terry smiled. "What?"

"You've always been there for me Max. I don't know if I can ever repay you for everything you've done for me." He took her hand in his.

"Well," she smirked, "when you come by tomorrow, bring me a juicy burger."

"Sure thing Max." He realized something. "Wait there not letting you go tonight?"

"Nope I'm here until tomorrow morning for observation."

"That sucks."

"You're telling me."

"Visiting hours are over young man," said the nurse that came into the room.

"You'd better go Ter. I'll see you tomorrow."

He opened his arms up to her, and she came into them. The warmth of his body was enough to make her slip into slumber. She smiled as he let her go. "Good night Max."

"Good night Terry."

When he left the room, she realized she was alone again. She sat back against her pillow once more and sighed. "I'll never get used to this." She faced towards the TV in her room, clicked it on, and let the fantasy world take her in.

Alyssa found her asleep when she came into her room. She sat by her sister, took the remote out of her hand, and covered her with the blanket. When Max stirred, Alyssa smiled. "Alyssa."

"Hey Max. I thought you might like company. Mom and dad are coming tomorrow." She sighed sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right Alyssa. I'm used to it by now."

"There's something more important on your mind it looks like."

"I—I think Terry might take Dana back." She swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Oh sweetie. Wait a minute I thought you didn't care about Terry like that?"

Max gave her a look that said otherwise. "I'll just have to wait and see."

Terry crashed on his bed and fell asleep instantly. His mother walked by and smiled sadly at the site. She came in and covered him before she left down the hall to check on her other sleeping son.

 _It was dark with no way out for him until he saw a light, which he ran towards. Terry saw the outline of a woman and the closer he got the, more distance she put between them. "Who are you?"_

 _"Aw yes that always seems to be the question but it is one that does not need answering now."_

 _"What are you talking about? Why are you in my dreams?"_

 _"That would be the right question McGinnis."_

 _"How did you—?"_

 _"For another time young man." The shadow came closer but still no light would show her. "This is about your life now and the decision you make that could affect your future."_

 _"There always seems to be one of those situations."_

 _"This is different Terry. This decision is one of the heart."_

 _"I'm having a hard time believing my life can change so drastically because of love."_

 _"You are still young McGinnis, and you have a lot to learn about love, but that doesn't mean you're not open to it."_

 _"Who-?"_

 _"Don't even ask again kid. Anyway you have a decision to make tomorrow."_

 _"Dana."_

 _"Yes and you don't know what kind of future you'll have with her if you choose her to be with."_

 _"It's been a roller coaster with her ever since I became Batman. It was always in the back of my mind to tell her, but I can't."_

 _"Then what kind of future can you have with her? Even if she knew, what's to say down the line she can't handle it anymore or she wants you to quit Batman for her?"_

 _"I couldn't do it. Batman's a big part of who I am and if she couldn't see that, then she's not the one for me." He thought he saw a smile through the dark, female shadow._

 _"And there's the realization."_

 _"Thanks. Uh will I ever see you again?"_

 _"It's a possibility but things have a way of changing."_

 _"Too bad that I don't know if it's good or bad change." Terry smiled. He swore the shadow smiled again. "What?"_

 _"You're a very lucky young man. You don't realize it yet."_

 _"I think I'm beginning to."_


	4. Chapter 4

(Ch 4)

Terry woke up, breathing heavy as his eyes turned towards the rising sun. He looked towards the clock, got up, and dressed for the day. He went on his morning patrol, perching over the side of a building. A smile came to his lips. Today was a good day. He could feel it.

When patrol was over, he called Dana, telling her to meet him at the Gotham City Park. He hung up and felt nervous about what he was about to do, but he knew it was for the waited for Dana in the clear, lush grass of the park. He sighed as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see Dana smiling at him.

"Hey Terry, you look good."

They sat down and faced each other. She took his hands in hers and waited for him to speak. "Dana, we can't be together anymore. I'm sorry." He felt her hands slip from his as she stood up. He stood with her.

"Well I can't say I'm too surpised. We always—

"I know, and it's not healthy for both of us Dana. We can't keep getting back together and breaking up. It's time to go our separate ways."

"There's someone else isn't there?"

"You deserve someone better Dana. Someone who can give their whole self to you, and I know now that I'll never be that person you want me to be."

"I guess you're right Terry, and I'm sorry I cheated on you. You're a great guy Terry. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks Dana."

"Have a good life Terry."

"You to."

He watched her walk away. It was the end of their tumultuous relationship. A smile came to his lips, but it was the start to a whole new adventure for him. He didn't know what lied ahead but whatever it was, he knew he could face it.

The hospital came into view as he came in with a greasy burger Max had wanted. He managed to sneak it passed security. As he turned the corner to another hallway, he saw his mother, Matt, and Bruce waiting. His heart suddenly began to race faster than it ever had before.

Bruce saw the worried look in Terry's eyes. "She's fine Terry. We just wanted to see her."

He let out a breath of relief. He saw Bruce smile at him. "What?"

"You were scared there for a moment. Weren't you?"

Alyssa and Brandon came into the hall. They smiled, realizing how many people were here to see her sister. "Apparently my sister is popular. Well she's awake so we all can go in and see her." She noticed Terry wasn't moving an inch. "Terry, is something wrong?"

"No, why would you say that?"

"Something happened didn't it?"

"What do you know?" He smiled jokingly.

"Max had a pretty hard night Terry. Nightmares but she won't talk to me about it."

"Don't worry I'll get it out of her."

"I'm sure you will." She smiled and then realized something. "You were always the one who was able to get through to her even when she put up her walls."

Footsteps headed their way, and they turned to see Alyssa's parents. Terry had an overwhelming feeling to tell them off for leaving Max alone all these years, but he restrained himself. Being Batman had taught him that, great restraint.

"You're angry. Aren't you McGinnis?"

"I need some air." He handed the bag in his hands to Alyssa. "Can you give this to her?" She nodded. He walked away. She looked in the bag and smiled. Max's favorite.

The cool, fall air didn't help his sadness for his best friend. He knew very well what it was like to lose a parent and although her parents were alive and well, it was as if they were dead to Max. She had lost them the moment they left her for the world.

His hands dug deeper into his pocket as he heard a pair of rushed footsteps in his direction. Terry turned around very surprised to see an out of breath Max before him in only her hospital gown. She was holding the back to prevent it from opening.

"Max! What are you-? It's freezing out here and—

"I don't care about that McGinnis." She felt his jacket on her, and she watched as he zipped it up. "Thanks Terry." She smiled, leaning over the railing. Butterflies filled up her stomach, knowing what she was about to ask could change everything. "So, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think I finally broke the cycle with Dana. It's over for good."

"How do you know?" Her voice came out curious.

He had no doubts about his decision. "It's just a feeling I have." He smiled.

She looked at his smile, and it seemed different from it had before. It was more freeing and genuine like a weight was off his shoulders. "I'm sorry your relationship with Dana ended the way it did, and you two didn't work out."

"It's my fault. On some level I cared about her and at the same time I didn't want to be alone. It wasn't fair to her, and she deserves better."

"And so do you McGinnis. You problem is you never thought you were good enough for Dana or the other women you dated."

"You know me so well."

"It comes with being your best friend Terry."

A cold wind-swept by, and Max shivered. "Come on Max let's get you back inside before you freeze." He put an arm around her as she moved into him.

"Well aren't you the hero." She smiled as he laughed. Suddenly she felt something on her torso. Her hand went to the spot to discover blood. "Oh no my stitches are coming out." She was starting to feel a little dizzy as her head leaned on his chest.

"Max, Max!"

"Re—relax McGinnis it's just—She felt herself being lifted in his arms and carried back inside the hospital.

When she woke up, the first thing she saw were her parent's worried eyes. "Oh Maxine what were you thinking going after that boy?" asked her mother.

"He's my friend mom. I am. God forbid you should ever feel that way for me."

"Maxine you do not talk to your mother that way."

"Well maybe if you would have stuck around, you could have taught me some respect." She sat up, swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and stood up.

"What are you doing?" asked her father.

"I'm getting out of here. I all ready signed my release papers."

Max walked out into the hall in the clothes she came to the hospital in. She knew her parents wouldn't be coming after her. She turned the corner to see her surprised sister and Brandon. "I just knew you'd try something Max."

"I just want to go home and sleep in my bed."

"Come on I'll drive you home." She saw a look in her sister's eyes.

"Mom and dad?" Max nodded.

"You need anything Max?" asked Alyssa, who helped her into bed.

"Just some sleep. Thanks Alyssa."

Alyssa made her way into the living room to see her fiancée on the phone. When he hung up, he smiled at her, pecking her on the cheek. "How's Max."

"Sleeping."

"You think she'd be up to meeting my parents tomorrow at dinner."

"I'll ask her Brandon, but I don't know. I mean obviously my parents are going to be there, and I don't think she's really too excited to spend some time with them."

"What happened? I mean I know your parents left you and Max when you were young for travel."

"Well it started when Max and I were kids. They came and went, bringing us back souvenirs from their explorations. Then one day when Max was 12 and I was 15, we got an email from them that they would be away longer than they expected. Eventually they sent us a long email explaining fully how they weren't coming back and how sorry they were for leaving."

"Wow! That's cold."

"I know. Max took it pretty hard. She wouldn't come out of her for days. She was crying hard for most of the time and then silence.

Brandon could tell Alyssa was about to cry, so he took her in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead as she looked up at him. She kissed him on the lips and then pulled away. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and started making out on the couch.

Max had woken up to find herself hungry, so she came out of her room to see her sister and Brandon asleep on the couch with a blanket, covering their naked bodies. "Oh my god!" She turned away as the couple stood up, wrapping the blankets around her.

"Sorry Max we didn't mean to—," said Alyssa as Brandon went to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Have sex on the couch."

"He was comforting me. We were talking about mom and dad leaving when we were young, and I got emotional. He was there for me Max. I love him, and I can't wait to marry him."

"That's really great Alyssa. Just try to have sex in a more private place."

"I promise." She hugged her and joined Brandon in the bathroom. She suddenly heard moans coming from the bathroom. She stood in front of the door. "Don't' even think about it Alyssa."


	5. Chapter 5

(Ch 5)

It was Friday morning as Max made her way through the doors of Hamilton Hill High. Making her way to her locker, she found she had a lot on her mind this morning. The closeness that her sister shared with Brandon was something Max didn't know she wanted until now. She sighed. 'I haven't exactly had a good track record with boyfriends. What ever makes me think I can have that kind of closeness with any man?'

"Hey Max, you look like you were deep in thought. Anything you want to talk about?" asked Terry.

'No,' she said as she thought about Alyssa and Brandon. She blushed. "Just a weird morning involving my sister and her fiancée."

"You walked in on them didn't you?" He smiled.

"How did you—They were actually asleep when I came in."

"It's better than walking in on your parents when you're five. Thankfully I didn't see anything and that was how Matt was born."

Max laughed. "When you were five?" He nodded. "What did you do?"

"I was a curious five-year old. I asked why they were hurting each other."

"Oh no." Max let out a smile. "What did they say?"

"They said they were hugging each other. Apparently that's what you do when you're in love and then being as curious as I was—

"You asked why they were naked, and they said—

"That's something we'll talk about when you're older."

"That sounds about right."

"Anyway I was wondering if you had any plans tonight?"

"Actually I agreed to meet Alyssa's fiancée's parents. I figure I should get to know what I'm in for."

"You need a date?" He smiled.

"Are you sure Terry? I mean you probably have patrol tonight, and Batman—

"If I need to, then I call myself away."

"Really? You want to have dinner with me, my family, and my sister's fiancée?"

"How else do I get to spend time with you Max?"

Max's insides felt gooey, and she just wanted to melt by how sweet Terry was being. "All right," she smiled, "but don't say I didn't warn and oh I almost forgot. You'll need a tux."

"No problem I got it covered."

"I'm, sure you do McGinnis."

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. "I'll have to meet you there though. I have some business with Bruce."

"I'll email you the location."

"See you later Max." He kissed her own the cheek and walked away.

She knew she was blushing as she headed to first period. 'Stupid McGinnis making me feel vulnerable.'

At the end of the day Alyssa picked her up and they went to the mall to get Max a dress for the dinner. "Tell me why the dresses in my closet weren't good enough to pick from?"

"You worn them all before Max. You need something brand new and besides this will be exciting. How often do we get to shop together?"

"Never, I hate clothes shopping." Her eyes caught the arcade, and she smiled.

"Oh no don't you even think about it Max. We're here to get you a dress not play vid games."

"You sound like a mother."

Alyssa smiled. "And someday you'll be an aunt."

"Oh boy I can't wait to baby sit so you and Brandon can go off and make more babies."

"Very funny Max." She stopped as they came to the dress store.

"Oh no. You know I'm starting to have second thoughts."

"No you're not." She took Max by the hand and dragged her into the store.

Max had to admit this was much more scarier than she could ever imagined. A store filled with girly girls, laughing with each other. It made Max nearly vomit.

Alyssa was waiting for Max to come out of the dressing room. She was growing impatient with her difficult sister. "Come on Max I want to see it."

"Ok but don't laugh or else I'll give you a beat down."

"I promise. Now come out."

Max came out in a flowing white, strapless dress that hugged the curves of her body and came just above the knees. "I don't think white is really my color Alyssa."

"Oh but you look so nice. Like you're getting married."

Max's eyes widened. "Are you out of your mind? I'm only seventeen years old. I'm too young to even consider it."

The curtain closed again. "Have you ever thought about your future Max?" asked Alyssa as Max slipped into another dress.

"Yeah. I plan to go to college, get my degree, get a job, and move out of our childhood home."

"Just curious. Where does a man fit into your plans?"

Max zipped up her dress and came out. She saw her sister's face light up in amazement. "You look so beautiful Max. Please choose this dress."

The dress was a strapped, dark, and forest green. It was a little shorter than the last dress, but it fit her beautifully. It appropriately covered her for the occasion tonight. "I think you're right Alyssa. It's beautiful. I love it."

"So are you saying yes to the dress?"

"You know you watch too many wedding shows?"

"Yeah I know but I'm getting married and I love wedding shows. So?"

"You really want me to say it don't you?"

"Please Max."

"Oh all right." She sighed. "I'm saying yes to the dress." She felt her sister's arms around her, and Max smiled.

"Ok now get back in there, hand me the dress, and I'll go pay for it. I won't hear any protest so hand it over."

Max changed back into her casual clothes and met her sister at the register. She handed the wrapped dress to Max, and they left the store. Max eyed the arcade one more time before they left the mall.

Alyssa and Brandon were waiting in the living room for Max to get dressed. When she came out, she swore Alyssa was about to cry. "You look—

"I thought you had your moment at the mall."

"Shall we get going ladies?" asked Brandon.

"Ok. Mom and dad will meet us at Ontario's as well as Brandon's family," Alyssa said to Max.

"Oh goodie."

The limo ride to the restaurant was enjoyable to Max. She had never been a car this nice before. When she looked over at the couple behind her, she hoped they weren't planning on making out while she was in the car with them. She saw their lips coming closer to each other. "Oh no I don't think so. Not while I'm in the car you got it?" They nodded in understanding. Max smiled. "Good."

The limo stopped as they got out of the car. Max wasn't expecting paparazzi. 'I guess a lot of celebrities come here.' Suddenly her nerves took over her body.

"I must have not told you Max, but Brandon's family is well-known."

"Of course they are. I should have put two and two together with the fancy restaurant and all."

They made their way to Brandon's family's usual table. The family all stood up, and Brandon introduced them to Max. "Max this is my father Henry, my mother Susan, and my brother Dan."

"It's nice to meet you all."

They all sat down, ordered, and began conversation. She noticed Dan eyeing her, and she got unpleasant chills. She really hopped he wouldn't try something. Brandon seemed like a perfect gentlemen so why should Dan be any different?

"Hey Max, you have a boyfriend?" asked Dan as he smiled at her.

She knew that smile. It wasn't the smile that said I want to get know you better smile. It was the I want to sleep with you smile and leave when morning comes. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Terry. She stood up. "Everyone this is Terry—

"McGinnis, I've heard of you. You work for Bruce Wayne. How is he?"

"He's fine."

"And Max how do you know Terry?" asked Henry.

"He's my good friend, and he's my date for tonight." She looked over to see Dan disappointed.

The music came on as Henry excused himself to dance with his wife, and Brandon and Alyssa did the same thing. Dan smiled as he moved over to the seat next to Max. "Hey Max, you want to dance?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not even if you were the last guy on the planet."

"Oooo ouch you have a bite to you. I could tame you."

"And who says I want to be tamed?"

"A woman has to be put in her place some time."

"Oh no you did not just say what I think you said." Max got up and was ready to punch him in the face when Terry grabbed her by the shoulder and moved with her to the dance floor. "McGinnis, what do you think you're—

"Trying to keep you out of trouble. As much as I'd enjoy watching you punch that guy, you don't want to get on your soon to be family's bad side."

"Slaggit I hate that you're right."

"You want me to punch him for you?" He smiled.

"And you get to because…"

"I'm not about to become part of your family."

"That's sweet Terry, but it's not worth it."

"Max the guy just insulted you."

"You got to pick your battles. You told me that Terry."

"Oh yeah," he smiled, "I did. Didn't I?"

"Don't rub it in too much." Suddenly she noticed they were in the middle of the dance floor. "Terry. Why did you drag me to the dance floor?"

"You want to dance."

"Terry, I can't dance."

"What are you talking about? You looked pretty good when you did your victory dance to beating Zander at vid games."

"I mean I don't know how to slow dance."

"I'll teach you."

She looked at him incredulously. "When did you learn how to dance?"

"When I became part of Bruce's world, I had to go to functions with him. Bruce thought it would be useful to learn."

"Now I'm trying to picture you and Bruce dancing together."

"Ha ha very funny Max. He had a professional teach me."

"Ok. Show me what you got McGinnis."

She was challenging him, and he accepted it the challenge. "First you put your arms around my neck."

"Like this." She wrapped her hands around his neck, placing her hands flat against the back of his neck.

"Yeah." His body was starting to grow hot. "And then I put my arms around your waist." His arms went around her, relaxing on her lower back. "Then I bring you a little more closer." He could smell her shampoo. Max never wore perfume. She preferred shampoo and conditioner and body wash to make her smell good.

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. "Are you sure you're not too distracted to teach me?" She smiled.

"Just follow my lead Max. You think you can handle that?" He smirked.

"I can handle anything."

Stepping on feet and knocking their heads together was much of the dance until Max kept practicing. Eventually she was able to follow Terry without stepping on his toes or knocking her head against his.

"So how am I doing?" asked Max.

"Much better than a few hours ago."

"Gee thanks a lot Ter."

"So, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah I guess so but fancy restaurants and ballrooms aren't really my thing. I just did this for my sister."

"That's nice of you."

"Well when my parents left she really stepped up and took care of me. I never told her how much I appreciate that so I owe her."

"Well look at that you taught my sister how to slow dance," said Alyssa as she Brandon came over. She smiled. "Now what can Max possibly teach you Terry?"

Max blushed. "How about you don't embarrass me? Is that so hard?"

"See you at the table Max." Alyssa and Brandon returned to the table. Their dinner is served.

"So Max, just what can you teach me?" She punched him the shoulder.

"Ow! Hey I was just kidding."

After dinner Max and Terry hit the dance floor again. This time the music was fast, which the young, energetic teenagers loved. By the end they were sweaty, tired, and laughing as the made their way to the balcony.

"Wow that was schway McGinnis."

"Yeah I had a lot of fun with you tonight Max." He smiled at her.

"It's probably the most fun you've had in a long time." She smiled as she swung her legs over the balcony and sat on the railing.

"You're right about that." He leaned his body on the railing, crossing his arms.

Suddenly an explosion erupted and Max almost fell over the railing but Terry caught her. They both went inside to see people running to the door and people screaming. A loud yell came over the crowd of frantic people. "MCGINNIS, OH MCGINNIS I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE."

Terry's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. "Charlie."

Max watched him disappear, but she wasn't worried. She knew what he was doing. She looked through the crowd to see if she could spot her sister. Her sister was doing the same thing, and their eyes connected. Max was trying to make her way over without being noticed but unfortunately Charlie knocked her down. She slid across the floor and on the balcony. The rain was pouring and thunder was soon to come. Flat on her back she managed to get up to see the deformed figure of Charlie Big Time. "Charlie. Why are you doing this?"

"Where's Terry? I know you know where he is so tell me and I might not hurt you."

"What do you want with him?"

"He's coming with me. You don't need to know anything else. Now," he picked her up by her neck, "where is he?" He closed his fingers around her throat. Before he could kill her, Batman came in and knocked him down on the ground.

He faced towards "Max. "Run."

She didn't ordinarily like to run from danger, but this was very serious. She tried to get away, but Charlie got up, stopping her.

"Let her go Big Time. She doesn't know anything."

"Well that's where you're wrong Batman. She knows where Terry is, and I'm not letting her go without answers."

"It's not up to you Big Time."

"Max run."

She made another run for it but was swept off her feet and thrown off the balcony. She managed to grab on the railing, but she didn't know how long she could hold on for. "Batman!" She watched as he flew down to her, took her in his arms, and flew away from the building. He could hear the police sirens from below. Batman looked from Max to Big Time.

"Go get him Batman I'll be ok." He nodded, putting her down with the rest of the crowd before he went off chasing Big Time.

She wouldn't admit it, but she is worried. The rain was coming down harder than ever, and Alyssa couldn't help but notice her sister looking out the window every few minutes of the apartment.

"Max, are you all right? Why do you keep staring out the window?"

"I'm fine Alyssa. I just can't believe how hard it's coming down out there."

"You're worried about Batman but wait I thought—

"I'm not in love with Batman." Max winced as she stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight sis."

"Night."

She patched up her wounds before she got in bed. Max tried to get some sleep but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't stop worrying about Terry. 'I never use to worry about him this much. What's changed?' Her eyes widened in realization. 'Oh that.'

She decided to watch some TV to keep her mind off a certain someone, and she hoped it would help her sleep. No luck. She turned off the TV and stood up from her bed. She winced before she started passing around her room. Suddenly her phone rang and she raced towards. She didn't want to sound too eager, so she calmed down before she answered. "Hello."

"Max."

"Miss. McGinnis."

"Is Terry with you? He hasn't come home."

Suddenly Max heard someone coming through her window. She turned to see Batman come in. "Yeah, he's right here. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes."

Max handed the phone to Batman, who pulled off his cowl to show Terry. "Hey mom. I'm ok." He heard her sigh of relief, and he smiled.

"Are you sure you sound out of breath?"

"Just had a really good time tonight mom."

"I'm glad you had a good time with Max." She smiled.

"Mom."

"You hardly ever sound this happy, and I'm happy that Max is in your life."

"What are you getting at?"

"Oh nothing dear I'll see you tomorrow."

Terry hung up and turned around to see Max occupied on her laptop. He sat beside her on her bed. He placed his hand on her back. "Max." His voice was soft and caring. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I mean I never used to worry about you this much before." She wanted to change the subject before he had a chance to speak. She was getting all flustered. He was getting too close, and it worried her. "Anyway what happened with Big Time?"

"I went after him. We fought, and then I made him a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"I'd give him Terry McGinnis."

"Are you out of your mind? Does Bruce know about this insane plan of yours?"

"Yeah but he can't talk me out of it. Big Time wasn't about to stop looking for you until Batman told him where Terry could meet him tomorrow. Besides I won't let you get hurt because of me Max. You mean too much to me."

"That's all well and good McGinnis, but what are planning to do when you meet him?"

"I'll find out when I get there."

"You're flying by the seat of your pants. That's just great."

"Max, calm down. It will be ok. You got to trust me." He smiled as he took off his glove and put his hand on her cheek, caressing the skin.

"I trust you Terry."

Their faces got closer as well as their bodies before a knock came to the door. They quickly pulled apart. "Max, your light's on. I'm coming into to check on you." Max thought fast as she pushed Terry on the bed and wrapped him up in her blankets to cover his batman suit.

Alyssa opened the door to see Max relaxing on her bed with her wrapped up friend beside her. "Why is it that every time I come in your room something weird is always going on?"

"Coincidence," said Max.

"Why is Terry wrapped up like that?" Her eyes widened. "Is he naked under there? Max, were you two about to—?"

"First of all he's dressed. He's just cold and second no."

"I'll bring you two some hot chocolate." She shook her head as she walked out of the room laughing.

Max lied back down on her bed, burying her face in her pillow. She turned to Terry, who was smiling at her before he laughed.

"It's not funny McGinnis. Why is it when she comes in, it looks like we're doing something inappropriate?"

"Because you don't lock the door." She hit him with her pillow. "Ow!"

"Wrong answer. Now go get changed before my sister comes up here and discovers you're Batman."

Max took a deep breath in and then out. 'That was a close one. That could have been really bad.' She got up, looking out the window. It was still coming down. She locked the window and turned around to see her sister setting down the warm drinks on her side table. "Just curious sis have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry it's just the last time I saw you, your door wasn't closed and there wasn't a man in your room."

"You don't understand Terry's—

"Your best friend, but he's also a good-looking man, and there's obviously this thing between you."

"Alyssa I—

"Don't want to talk about it. I know Max, but you're going to have to face up to your feelings eventually."

As soon as Alyssa left, she grabbed her mug, took a sip, and got lost in her homework assignments. She managed to work through all of her homework and studying as Terry snored beside her on her bed. She smiled and covered him with her blankets.

She put aside her books and laptop to study Terry's features. His hair was damp and stuck to his forehead. His sleeping face was peaceful, and his lips intrigued her the most. She couldn't stop imagining what it would be like to kiss them and be kissed by them.

Suddenly she felt her eyes get heavy and she fell asleep instantly. Terry woke up and was glad to see her getting some sleep. He sat up, leaned his legs over the edge, and stood up. He covered Max with her blankets and decided to use her laptop. He spotted an email that caught his eye it was from a guy named Henry. 'Why does that sound so familiar?' It finally clicked in his head. 'That's Alyssa's fiancée's father. Wonder what he wants?'

 _McGinnis,_

 _We need to talk. Meet me at by the pier tomorrow at 6AM._

 _Henry Path_


	6. Chapter 6

(Ch 6)

He shut down the laptop and wondered what Path wanted with him.

Terry looked around for Henry on the peer. He spotted a dark figure waiting for him. As he got closer, a bad feeling entered his body, so he stopped. "What's this about Mr. Path? Why did you ask me to meet here?"

"I couldn't help but notice you attract the wrong kind of people last night Mr. McGinnis. I do my best to make sure I don't associate myself with people who associate with criminals." He took out a folder with a tab that read Terry McGinnis."

"You pulled up my file?" He clenched his fists but left them at his sides.

"Bruce Wayne isn't the only one who can look up people." He opened the folder. "90 days in juvy now that doesn't look too good."

"What do you want from me?"

"Alyssa and Max are about to become part of my family, and you're Max's friend."

"And let me guess you don't want to see me anywhere near her."

"You're a smart kid Mr. McGinnis."

"And you're not Mr. Path. If you really looked up on me, you'd know that's not my life anymore."

"Oh yes the changing over a new leaf. It still doesn't erase what you've done."

"You have no idea and to answer your request. I don't think so. I'm not giving her up to make you look good. See you around Mr. Path."

Terry was able to track Charlie with the locator he took from his bat suit. He met him under a run down bridge. He was hiding in the shadows until he spotted Terry. "Well, well, well I didn't think you'd show up Tiny Terry."

"Don't call me that. Now what do you want from me Charlie?"

"Right to the point. Well I want to be myself again and you're going to make sure that happens McGinnis."

"I don't think so Charlie."

"I knew you would say something like that. Guys." He snapped his fingers, and his gang circled around Terry with menacing looks and weapons.

Terry took a stance, ready to take on the gang. A strategy was cooking up in his mind, as he looked at each and ever gang member. Terry smiled. "You want me well come and get me."

Terry was able to take down all of them, but they kept getting up. He was getting tired, but he was not about to let that get in the way. In battle he always thought about what he had waiting for him back home. His mom, Matt, Max, and even old man Wayne.

"You might as well give up Terry. You won't be able to last much longer."

"Shows how much you know me Charlie. I'm not one to give up." He dodged one of the guy's punches and another guy's kicks. He knocked two of them together and all that was left standing was he and Charlie.

"I have to admit I'm impressed. You're a lot stronger than you used to be."

"Thanks," he smirked.

"You're still not getting away Terry." He didn't realize he was hit on the back of the head until he was down on the ground, losing consciousness.

"What's next boss?"

"We send Wayne a message." Charlie watched as his gang dragged off Terry.

Bruce was sitting at his computer when he heard the frantic noise of the intercom. He pressed the button to see Max on the screen. "Max, what's wrong?"

"Terry's been gone for a really long time and something doesn't feel right. He said he was going to meet with Big Time today. I think something might have happened to him.

He pressed a button and let her through the gates to the front door. She made her way down to the bat cave where Ace welcomed her with affection, and she returned it. "We need to figure out where they met and then we can go on from there," said Max.

Suddenly a blinking light came upon the screen. It was a message, so Bruce clicked on it. The picture showed Charlie Big Time with his gang. They moved aside to show a tied up, beaten, and unconscious Terry.

"Hello Mr. Wayne I believe we have something of yours." He smirked.

"What do you want?"

"I'll give you Terry when you turn me back to the way I was."

"Just out of curiosity why would you want to? You're stronger more powerful."

"None of your business old man. Do you agree to this deal or not?"

"Yes, where do you want to meet?"

"We'll meet at your company in the medical wing tomorrow night. Bring your best doctors Wayne, and they better cure me or Terry dies."

"Fine."

Max couldn't believe this. Before Bruce could turn off turn off the link, she spoke out. "You would kill a friend? He tried to help you change your ways, and you just betrayed him."

"I was just using him Max. That's what criminals do."

"Terry is no criminal."

"He told you what happened. He's as much a no good criminal as I am."

"You're wrong Charlie. He was just a boy who lost his way."

"If that's the way you see it." He looked at Bruce. "You bring her along tomorrow Wayne as reassurance. There's no way out of it."

Bruce was about to close the link again when Max told him to wait.

"What is it Max?"

"I know where that place is. Maybe we can sneak in and—

"Big Time's not stupid. They've probably moved to a different location by now."

Her face dropped. "So what's are next move Mr. Wayne?"

"We do what he says. Now go home Max and get some rest."

She smiled. At that moment he sounded like a father. 'That's more care then I ever got from my real father.' She got to the top of the stairs and before she left, she turned to the old man. "You to Mr. Wayne." She closed the clock door after her.

She wanted to make sure she had all her bases covered, so she called Mary McGinnis and told her Terry was staying overnight to study. She felt guilty for lying, but she knew it was only for their protection as well as Terry's.

"I'm really grateful you're keeping Terry concentrated on his studies. All those good grades on his report cards are because of you."

"I appreciate that Miss. McGinnis, but he's the one doing all the work. I'm just there to help."

"You're so modest Max. You know he tells me how much he appreciates you."


	7. Chapter 7

(Ch 7)

Max went to class the next day, but her heart wasn't in it. She was anxious to find Terry and was hardly paying attention in class. 'I hope Wayne has a plan. We can't just let Big Time get away with it.' She drummed her fingers against the desk while looking at the clock, which the professor took notice of.

"Ms. Gibson, what is so interesting about the clock?"

"I'm sorry Miss. Case, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well try to pay attention. I won't ask you again."

"Yes Miss. Case."

The bell rang and the last period was over as Max raced out of the building, got into her car, and drove to Wayne manor. Her stomach rumbled as she realized she hadn't eaten anything today. 'I can't think about that now. We have to concentrate on finding Terry.

She had spent all last night studying Wayne Powers building from her laptop until it made her eyes blurry, and she passed out. Her sister had woken her up with a look of worry and shock that she was almost late for school. 'I hate to worry Alyssa, but I have no choice until this is all over, and Terry is safe.'

"Max, Max!"

"Huh oh sorry Wayne I'm just—

"Anxious. I know you haven't stopped petting Ace since you got here."

"Oh huh I didn't realize."

"You shouldn't apologize. He really likes it," he said as Ace licked her hand.

"There has to be away to get Terry out of there and get Big Time and his gang behind bars."

"There is, but it's risky. It's only a last resort idea."

"Well I would say this calls for it Mr. Wayne." She watched as he made his way to the cases of suits. She stood beside him. "Are you serious?"

"That's not what I had in mind Max." He walked over to a shelf covered by a dusty blanket. He pulled it off to show a wall of weapons. He threw a utility built at her, and he picked a bunch of weapons, putting them down on one of his tables.

"Your packing me with weapons?" She put the belt around her waist as she smiled. "You sure that's smart." She saw a brief smile on Bruce's face before it was gone again.

"I know you're capable of using them. It's just a matter of hiding them, so your enemies can't see them."

"You are certainly wise beyond your years. Now all I have to do is pick out clothes that correctly hide weapons."

"There's some spare clothes in the first guest room once you go upstairs."

"I'm not even going to ask." She left the cave and made her way to the guest room. She opened the drawers, and she wasn't happy. 'Of course they're short skirts and skin-tight tops. This must have been Batgirl's.'

When she finished changing, she went back down to the bat cave, hid all the small weapons she could, and then looked at the utility belt. "Well that's definitely going to fit anywhere." She opened the pockets of the belt and smiled. 'More useful weapons.'

"Ready?" asked Wayne.

"I am so ready to kick some bad guy butt." Her voice turned serious.

"Lets go." They walked out of the cave, leaving the place covered in darkness.

Max and Bruce walked in the front door of the building where two gang members were waiting for them. They led them to the elevator and as they got in, one of the guys pressed the button to the last floor. As they went up, Bruce could tell Max was nervous.

"Max."

"I'm fine. I just want to get him back safe and sound." Her eyes turned from nervous to determined."

"Stay aware of the situation at hand and be calm and level headed."

"Are you imparting your wisdom to me?" She smiled.

"It's advice to keep you alive."

"I understand Mr. Wayne."

"It's Bruce."

The doors opened and two more men lead them to the door at the end of the hallway. They opened the doors as Max and Bruce were in to find Big Time, and his other men. Max noticed a chair turned away from the desk with a figure in it. When Big Time turned the chair around, it revealed Terry awake and badly beaten with a tie around his mouth.

"So Mr. Wayne where are your doctors?"

"They're in the medical wing on standby."

"Good man. Now you're coming with me Wayne to make sure the procedure goes as planned. Wayne followed Big Time and his men out of the room. "Oh," he told his men that were still in the room, "you may kill her now." The door shut behind Wayne, whose eyes was filled with worry for the girl she just sent into battle.

Big Time's men surrounded her on all sides, and she couldn't explain it but she felt ready to take them on. "Come on don't be shy." As one of the men came towards her, she kicked him in the face as she ducked as another man came at her. Another man came at her with a knife, which she kicked out of his hand as she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Soon enough they were all down but one.

He smirked. "Come on sweetie show me what you got?"

"You're going to regret calling me that."

"Oh," he pulled out a gun, "I don't think so."

Her eyes widened in surprise. 'I should have expected one of them was going to have a gun.' Suddenly it hit her. She didn't usually use what she had to get her way, but it was a pretty desperate time. "Wait just a second I want to show you something." A sexy smirk appeared on her face as she reached from her bare thigh to take out a knock out pill. She threw it as she rushed Terry out on the chair he was sitting in.

She found a deserted room and rolled Terry in right in front of her, closing the door quietly. She took the tie out of his mouth and untied him. She kneeled, so she could see his face. "Terry, Terry! Same something."

He looked down at her with a smile. "Thanks for saving me Max." He screamed out as he tried to move. His body felt weak and heavy. "Don't try to move too much. Look I have to go and get Wayne. Are you going to be ok if I leave you here?"

"I'll be fine Max."

She thought it was weird that he let her go so easily. 'What is going on with him? Something is definitely up.' She made her way to the medical wing, took the two guys out at the door, and busted into the room. She took out her opponents in the room until they were all lying on the floor.

"What can I say Max I'm impressed, but you can't defeat me." He knocked down the old man who tried to stop him. "I'm stronger."

"You know it's not all about strength Big Time. It's also about strategy."

Big Time came at her as she dodged him, kicking him in the back, but he didn't go down. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.' He grabbed her by the legs and swung her around, and she landed hard against the wall. She winced but managed to stand up.

"I got to admit you're pretty tough for a girl."

"Just wait. I'll show you how tough I can be."

She dodged his punches, noticing he was getting tired, so she got passed him, jumped on his back, and pulled his hair. "Ah, Ah! Get off me."

"Just try to shake me." She managed to dodge his hands for a while until he saw an opening and grabbed her by the waist and slammed her onto the floor. She tried to move her limbs, so she could hit him. She found she couldn't move anything.

"You tried your hardest Max, but it wasn't good enough." He leaned down to take her body in. "Too bad I have to kill such an attractive woman." He smirked. "Might as well have some fun before you die." The fear in her eyes made him smile.

"I don't think so."

Suddenly Big Time was flying out the glass window. His yells could be heard all the way down until his body hit the ground with a shake of the ground before nothing was heard anymore.

Max sat up to see Batman coming towards her, helping her up before he went to help Wayne to his feet. "Wait a minute, how did you—

"I'll explain when we get back to Wayne's."

Max and Bruce helped Batman walk out of the building and into the dark night as police sirens made their way to the scene.


	8. Chapter 8

(Ch 8)

Terry was out on the medical table the sounds of the machines keeping track of his heart beat. A warm hand grabbed his, and his eyes opened. He smiled, knowing it was Max. "You must be feeling pretty shitty now. Are you ok?" she asked.

He tried to sit up, but it was too painful. "I'll be all right with some bed rest for a few days. How are you doing? You kicked a lot of butt tonight." He smiled proudly.

"You know me McGinnis tough as nails. It was exciting and nerve-wracking at the same time. A lot of falling down but I can handle it."

"The falling down does suck I have to admit but no more handling for you Max."

"Ok here we go again. Terry you know I'm capable of handling myself out there. I don't know why you're so against it?"

"My reasoning doesn't just have to do about worrying if you don't come back alive. This job can bring you down Max. It's brought me down a few times, but I can handle it. It can change you into a person you don't recognize, or it can make you better. You're all ready a great person Max. I wouldn't want to see this life turn into something dark."

"Is that all McGinnis?" She asked when he sat up, screaming in pain.

"Terry!"

"No! That's not all Max." He swung his legs over, standing up on the ground.

"I don't think you should—His arms went around her, leaving her speechless.

Terry leaned into Max, pressing his lips against her own. When he pulled away with his arms still around her, he smiled as her face read a look of surprise. He couldn't tell if it was good or bad, so he started to worry.

"Max, say something."

He felt her arms go around his neck as she leaned into him, looking into his eyes before she pressed her lips up against his. She pulled away. "You should probably get some rest McGinnis"

"Ok fine just one more thing." He took her hand in his, pulled her against him and passionately kissed her. When he felt her respond, wrapping herself around him, he brought his tongue in her mouth, which surprised her but nonetheless she brought her tongue into his mouth.

They finally separated, smiling at one another. "This time I have to go McGinnis. My sister worries about me. Anyway you want a ride home or are you staying here to recover?"

"I should probably get home to."

"How are you going to hide your injuries from your mother?"

"Don't worry Max," his face dropped, "I'll just come with a new excuse. I'm good at that."

"I'm sorry Ter. Come on let's get you upstairs and into the car." She brought one of his arms around her neck. "Now don't be afraid to lean on me a bit. I'm stronger than I look."

"I won't, and I know."

Max pulled up in front of the McGinnis home and turned off the engine. They both got out of the car as Max made her way over to him. "Are you going to be ok Terry?"

He smiled. "Yeah Max I think I can take it from here." He leaned over and pecked her on the cheek, but he decided he wanted more so he hugged her.

Mary McGinnis was washing the last dish in the sink as she looked out the window to see her son hugging Max. She smiled at the site as Matt came into the room, trying to get her attention. "Mom, what are you looking at?" He looked out the window to see his big brother holding Max in his arms. "It's about time Terry wised up."

"Matt!"

"What I'm telling the truth." He sat down at the table as his mother put a box of cereal and milk before.

"Eat your breakfast."

She made her way to the door and waited as Terry came in. Her eyes widened at his appearance. "Oh my god Terry, what happened to you?"

"I'm ok mom. A gang just attacked me yesterday on my way to Max's."

"You don't look ok Terry. You can hardly walk."

"I'll be good as new in a few days." His arms went around her, and he could tell how worried she was by how tightly she was holding on to him. "Mom."

"I'm worried about you Terry. One day I think you're not going to come home."

He didn't realize just how much his mother worried about him. "I promise you I'll always come home mom no matter what."

"Good. Now get upstairs and get some rest. No school for you today."

He smiled. "But you're going tomorrow mister." He frowned.

"Whatever you say mom."

By the end of the school day Max made her way out of the building instead of spending all day in the computer lab. She heard two familiar voices talking and hid by the school building.

"I saw them Dana on my way to school. There is definitely something going on between Terry and Max," said Blade. "They were pretty close as I drove by."

"I can't believe Max wouldn't tell me."

"I know what kind of friend is she?"

"No friend of mine that's for sure." Dana crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't believe she would do this to me."

"I didn't do anything to you Dana."

"Max I don't want to talk to you."

"Good because all you have to do listen."

"I did everything I could to keep you together because in my heart I believed you two wanted to be together. It's not my fault you two couldn't work it out."

"First of all it wasn't your job to keep Terry and I together and how do I know you two weren't doing anything behind my back?"

"I'm not that kind of girl Dana to get between my friends."

"Yeah but you're more loyal to Terry then to me."

"This isn't about that. You cheated on him and expected him to take you back after your boyfriend broke up with you."

"I saw you and Terry outside his place on my way to school," said Blade.

"You were holding each other, he gave you a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Max walked away until she heard Dana's voice.

"Max wait."

She turned to Dana. "What is it Dana?"

"I can't believe it. You're in love with him, aren't you?" Dana.

Max didn't respond and walked away.

"How'd you know Dana?" asked Blade.

"There's something in her eyes."

Max drove home thinking about what Dana had told her. She felt overwhelmed by the word love. Her parents had left her, her sister had left for college and found a man, and Max had been left alone, never getting the love she wanted as a child. She didn't know if she could really love someone back. She then thought of Terry and a smile came on her face, her body felt tingly, and her stomach was in knots.

'It's true that I've never felt this way about anyone else,' she gripped the wheel, 'but can I be everything he wants and needs?' She feels a headache coming on as she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building. 'Man I've never had to think this hard about something that doesn't involve academics.'

She made her way inside to see her sister, Brandon, and Brandon's family in the living room. Max had a feeling something was up, but she went straight to her room without a word. She closed the door and walked to her bed as a knock came to her door.

"Come in."

"Hey sis."

"What's going on?"

"Brandon's parents wanted to see where we live. I hope that's ok with you Max."

Alyssa came out of Max's room to her guests and sat down with them. Brandon could see a worried look on his fiancée's face. "What is it Alyssa?" he asked.

"Well she kind of looks deep in thought about something."

"And you don't have any idea what it could be?"

"Does it have something to do with that McGinnis kid?" asked Henry.

"Now why would you say that?" asked Alyssa. "What did you do?"

"I just had a talk with him the day before yesterday. I think he's bad news, and I don't want him to be associated with my family."

"You mean my sister."

"Yes but he refused."

Alyssa smiled. "Of course he would. She's his best friend. There's a lot of history there that you have no idea about."

"I don't care he's a—

"Criminal. You have no right to stick your nose in someone's life you know nothing about," said Max. "And before you say you got his record, some piece of paper isn't going to tell you everything you know about a person." She grabbed her coat, "I'm going out." She shut the door behind her and decided to walk to get some fresh air.

She made her way to a little café across the street from Gotham Park. As she took a seat in the back, a waiter came and took her order. She sipped her tea, closed her eyes, and let out a breath. Suddenly she heard two voices talking in the room behind her. The door was open a crack, and her curious nature couldn't be helped.

"Warren, son it's not safe to be out there. You know that," said the first male voice.

"I know father, but I miss my family. My boys and ex-wife think I'm dead. They don't know the truth, and it's not right that I lie to them any longer."

She recognized the second man's voice. 'That's Terry's father, which means since the other man called him son, that's Terry's grandfather.' She came out of her thoughts to see two, suspicious looking men, their eyes to the back door.

"We've finally found them. Now it's time to finish the job," said one of the men.

'Oh no this doesn't look good. Think Max, think.' She did the only thing that came to her mind at the time. She rushed passed the two men, walked into the room Warren and his father were in and closed the door.

"There are two men heading your way. You two got to get out of here. There's not time for formalities just go."

"You heard the girl," said the older man as he opened the door behind him.

The younger man turned to her. "You'll get in trouble, and I can't have that. You'll have to come with us," said Warren.

"Are you crazy son she'll slow us down?"

"Excuse me but I think you've got it backwards."

"Now is no the time to argue let's get out of here and then we can talk."

"Agreed," said Max and the older man.

They ran out the back, into the alley, and barely dodged the gunshots fired at them. They made it all the way to Gotham Park with no trouble. They hid underneath a tree to catch their breaths. Warren turned to Max and reached out his hand to her. "I'm Warren McGinnis." He smiled. "It's nice to meet you, and you are?"

"Max Gibson, I'm a friend of your son Terry."

"You know my grand son?" asked the old man.

"And you don't," said Max.

"Hey I have my reasons."

"I'm sure."

"Why are you so bitter?"

"Hey I have my reasons," she smirked.

The old man smirked to. "I like her Warren. My name's Joseph McGinnis."

"It's good to meet you Joseph." She shook his hand.

"Great. Now that we've gotten past formalities, we have to figure out where to stay for the night," said Warren.

"Wait a minute. You're not staying? Your family is here. You can't just abandon them again."

"There are dangerous people after us. We'd only be putting our family in danger if we stay," said Joseph.

"Now that's just an excuse. You two do know about Batman right? He can help you."

"She's right dad. Batman can help us."

"All right we'll give Batman a chance. How can we contact him?"

"Leave that to me. Now come on you can stay at my apartment."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm the only one who lives there after all. My sister and her fiancée come and visit with my parents but besides that I'm alone." She felt a hand on her shoulder as Warren smiled at her.

"Whatever you've been through Max I'm sorry."

"It's in the past. We should go."

Once they were inside, Max dialed Terry's number immediately. The phone rang three times before he picked. "Hey Max, it's good to hear your voice. Are you coming over or what?"

"I can't. I have a little situation over at my place, and I need Batman to come over."

"Max, what's going on? "Are you all right?" Suddenly he heard an older male's voice on the other end.

"Son I think she's bleeding out. One of the guys we were running from must have shot her."

Terry wasted no time as he ran out the door with his backpack. He quickly found an alley to change into and flew out as Batman. He made his way through her bedroom window to find Max passed out on her bed with a bandage wrapped around her leg.

"Max! MAX!"

"She's sleeping it off Batman," said the old man.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Joseph. She saved us from some guys who were trying to kill us. She said you could help us stop them." His son came in, and he introduced him. "This is my son Warren."

Batman's eyes widened. Just what the hell was going on? He went into the room where he found his father dead. How was this possible? "You can't be alive. I saw you—

"It was a set up. I'll explain everything I promise. Will you help us?"

Batman said the only thing he could say. "All right." He looked over at Max to see she was breathing regularly. "We should talk in another room." Joseph and Warren sat down in the living room while Batman opted to stand up. "So, these two thugs who are after you, did you get a good look at them?"

"Not really we were too busy trying not to get shot at," said Joseph.

"Well actually now that you mention it one of them had this weird-looking tattoo on his arm. It was a skull with blood overflowing," said Warren.

Batman turned away from the two with his hand on his temple. "You get that?"

"Yes I'll let you know when I have more information," said Wayne.

"Ok." He turned to the two men. "Go through everything that happened and don't leave anything out."

"We were in the back room of café Jin when—

"What were you two talking about?"

"Gee nothing gets passed you," said Joseph as Batman's silent stare told him he was serious.

"I want to see my family before we left again on the run. "You see my two sons and ex-wife think the jokers killed me, but I want to explain myself to them what really happened. My father said it wasn't such a good idea and that we should leave before we get killed."

"So why are two thugs after you? You must have something valuable." Warren's eyes widened. "What?"

"I don't know why the thugs were after us but before they caught us talking, I heard one of them say the name Powers," said Warren.

"Oh come on son that could be anybody."

"Would that by any chance be Paxton Powers?"

"Yes, that's it," said Warren. "I had a feeling his father would come after me once I had obtained something from one of my employees."

"So you staged your death, how?"

"That's not for you to know Batman," said Joseph. "It's done."

Batman had just about enough of this guy. He did something illegal to make it so his son could escape. Joseph was protecting his son. "Why would Paxton Powers be after you two now?"

"I found out something about Paxton's company that could bring it down permanently," said Joseph as he took a disc from his jacket pocket.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me?" asked Warren. "You put our lives in danger and potentially our family."

"There not my family Warren. They're not yours anymore. I told you we shouldn't have come back. They won't understand Warren, and they'll kick you out."

Terry inside the Batman suit couldn't believe what he was hearing, and it made him angry. In a way now he understood why Max had kept her parents at a distance once they returned to Gotham. She didn't want to get hurt. He didn't want to get hurt either, but it was in Batman's job description. He was Batman now, and he had to put his personal feelings as Terry McGinnis aside.

Batman took the desk. "Have you seen what's on it?"

"No, we can't get past the name and password.

"I believe that's my specialty," said Max as she walked into the room.

Max could practically feel Joseph and Warren breathing down her neck as she attempted to crack the name and password on her laptop, and she was getting really annoyed. "You know it doesn't help if you two are hovering over me. There's food in the kitchen help yourselves." They left to the kitchen and she sighed as her body began to relax.

"How's it going Max?" asked Batman.

"Someone really doesn't want me to get in."

"So you can't do it?"

She smiled. "How wrong you are Batman? I'm sure I'm pretty close to figuring it out." Suddenly access granted showed up in green letters on the screen. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Max opened the documents and both of their eyes widened. "Woah!" exclaimed Terry.

"Joseph and Warren weren't kidding," said Max.

"What?" both men said as they entered the room. They looked at the screen, and their eyes widened as well.

"You really weren't kidding dad," said Warren. "This information is dangerous."

"So what do we do with it?" asked Joseph.

Batman could tell he was thinking less than good thoughts about the disc. "Nothing, I'll bring this desk to the police," said Batman.

"Now we have nothing to worry about Warren. They won't be after us anymore, so we can leave this city tonight."

"I can't dad. I'm staying in Gotham and see if I can fix things with my family. Don't you want to see your grandchildren?"

"I admit I'm curious, but you know I can't stay Warren."

"I'm not so convinced."

Max looked over at the two men before she came over to Batman, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not even going to ask but—

"Take them with you over to see Mom and Matt. I'll meet you there. I have to take care of a few things first."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. They'll be able to explain themselves before I kick them out."

Max understood where all his resentment was coming from. When she would picture her parents coming back home, she would imagine slamming the door in their faces, never allowing them to explain themselves because the truth would hurt her too much.

"Max."

"Huh oh sorry I kind of spaced out. What is it?"

"Keep an eye on them and look after my mom and Matt."

"I can do that but are you sure you don't want to here at least your father out?"

"Max."

"All I'm asking is to give them a chance, please for me." She sighed. "I can't fix things with my parents, but I think you should have your father back in your and Matt's life again. Granted it might take some time for you to warm up to your father again. I think it will all work out in the end." She noticed Batman looking at the two men before he looked back at her, pulled off his cowl to his lips, sweetly kissing her on the lips before he put his mask down.

"I'll try. I'll see you soon Max."

"Be careful."

"I always am." He smiled.

Max pulled up in front of the apartment building. She didn't know why her heart was racing so fast, but she just had this feeling deep inside that something wasn't right. On their way up on the elevator her eyes went to the two men behind her. She could tell Warren was nervous while Joseph hid his feelings well. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "They will understand."

"I don't know Max. You don't know my ex-wife."

"Well I have been babysitting Matt for her when she goes into work and Terry to."

"Yes I heard Terry's working for Mr. Wayne. I'm glad he's getting his life together," said Warren.

The elevator doors opened as the three stepped out and stood before the door. Max knocked on the door and is greeted by a smiling Mary until her eyes widened in recognizing her ex-husband. "You—you can't be. I saw you, and Terry—

"Mary please let me explain and then you can decide what you want," said Warren.

She looked past Max and Warren to see another man who she didn't recognize. "Who are you?"

"Mary, this is my father Joseph."

"You said he died."

"Can we please come in and I'll explain everything?"

"I'm sure you will." She stood aside and let them in as Matt came into the room, shocked to see his father.

"Dad," Matt came running towards him as Warren took him in his arms.

"Oh Matt I missed you son." Tears ran down his face as he held him close.

"Mom said you were dead."

"Well I'm not and I'm ready to explain myself."

"This should be good," said Mary.

"Come on mom give dad a chance."

"All right fine I'll hear him out." She sat on the couch along with Matt who sat next to her. She first turned to Max. "Max, do you know when Terry gets off from work?"

"He should be here soon Miss. McGinnis."

"Thank you Max."

Max went into the kitchen as Warren was explaining to his family why he was alive and where he had been. She thought about her own parents. 'There's no way I could hear them out. Besides I all ready know what they would say.' She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Max."

"Joseph, why aren't you in there with your family?"

"I've been away for so long. I don't know if I'm considered family."

"I'm sure once you spend time with them, you'll feel differently."

"How do you know this?"

"Well I've spent time with Mary, Terry, and Matt, and they make me feel like family when I'm over here."

"It seems like to me that you take care of this family. Why?"

"Well Terry's my best friend and he's been a great friend to me. I just want to return the favor and besides that I really like your family." She smiled. "Mary's always been there for me when I needed advice, Matt's a blast to play vid games, and Terry's—

"The one you're in love with." Joseph smiled. "Is that about right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't even admit it to yourself."

"Leave it alone Joseph and go join your family."

Suddenly a knock came to the door and Max got this sinking feeling in her throat. 'It's not Terry I know it and besides he would let himself in.' She looked through the keyhole and saw Paxton Powers at the front door. 'Oh slaggit.'

She rushed into the living room with worried eyes that everyone could see, but Mary was the first to come to her. "What is it Max?"

"There's someone bad at the door."

Warren knew by Max's tone that Paxton was at the door. "We need to get everyone out," he said. "Now!"

"Warren, what's going on?" asked Mary as a commotion was heard behind the door.

Max went towards the door but is on her back as Paxton broke the door down and came in. Max stood up quickly and looked back at the family.

"Why you must be Max," he said as he came up to her and took her by the throat, trying to take the life out of her. "I think I'll enjoy—Oof," he said as he felt Max's knee to his groin and then she kicked him into the hall of the apartment.

"Close the door and don't open it until I say it's ok," said Joseph. Warren nodded as his father closed the door behind him. Warren locked the door.

Joseph and Max got Paxton into the elevator as Max pressed the down button and took out her phone to call the cops. Once she hung up, she looked at the man on the floor. "The cops should be here soon."

"You're quiet impressive I have to say," said Paxton as he went for his gun, pointing it and her and Joseph, "but you two are not getting out of this alive."

The elevator stopped at the lobby, opened to show Batman at the other end with a bat-a-rang. "Don't move. It's over Paxton so drop the gun."

While Paxton concentrated on Batman, Max kicked Paxton in the stomach, and the gun fell as Joseph picked it up. They came out of the elevator with Paxton in Batman's clutches. Batman turned him over to Commissioner Gordon before he took off into the night.

Joseph was heading back inside the building until he noticed Max wasn't coming with him. "Are you coming inside?"

"In a few minutes."

As soon as he went back inside and he was out of sight, Terry came from around the corner and to Max. "Are you all right?"

"You know very well I can handle myself McGinnis."

He saw the hand marks around her neck. "Did he do this?"

"Terry, it's over I'm fine. Please let it go." She expected him to yell his head off but instead she surprised when he took her in his arms, holding her tight. "You're getting all soft on me McGinnis." She smiled. 'He smells good.'

"You don't seem to mind it very much." He smirked against her ear. He was about to kiss down her neck until she spoke.

"We should probably head upstairs," she said as she let go of Terry and headed inside with him following.

"So how did everything go while I was gone?"

"Well there's been no screaming so I hope that means your dad was successful explaining himself. Are you going to be all right?"

"I guess we'll see."

He opened the door, and they went in to see Warren playing vid games with Matt in the living room while Mary was talking to Joseph in the kitchen while she put on coffee. They walked into the kitchen as Max sat down on one of the stools beside Joseph, who got up to meet his grandson. "You must be Terry. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand, and Terry was hesitant. He remembered what Max said. He was going to try.

Terry shook Joseph's hand. "It's nice to meet you to."

"I don't expect you to accept me with open arms right away. I know I don't deserve that, but I want to get to know you and your brother better."

"I'm sure Matt would like that very much."

"I understand Terry." He turned his back on his grandson and went over to Warren and Matt playing video games.

"Terry," he turned to his mother's voice. "You should try with your grandfather. No one ever knows how long he or she has left on this earth. It's too short to hold resentment."

"So I'm just supposed to forgive dad for putting this family through hell? Mom he was alive all this time, and he was in trouble. I could have helped him mom." He felt her hand on his shoulder. Max took this as her cue to leave Terry and his mother alone to talk.

"I know how much you want to help those who need it, but you have to realize that you can't help everyone. They have to want to do that themselves."

Terry smiled. "Max said that to me to. You know about Charlie"

"Well she's a smart girl."

Max's phone rang as she picked it up and answered it. "Hello."

"Hey sis. Where are you?"

"I'm at the McGinnis's place. Why?"

"Well I'm going wedding dress shopping tomorrow and I really want you to be there with me please. Don't leave me with mom and my mother in law by myself."

Max smiled. "All right fine but you owe me Alyssa.

"How about I take you to the arcade afterwards and we can eat cheesy Dan's pizza?"

"Sounds schway to me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you bye Max."

"Bye." When she hung up, tears came down her eyes. Those three words made her happy, and she didn't know why she wouldn't say them to Terry. She sighed. 'It's so hard when you think everyone you ever get close to you will leave you.'

Max made it back into the kitchen to see Mary cleaning out the coffee maker and as Mary turned around to see Max. "Sweetie are you ok? You have tear streaks on your face."

"Oh," she wiped them away, "yeah I'm fine. I just got a call from my sister.

"How's she doing?" Mary sat next to her on a stool.

"She's picking out her wedding dress tomorrow. I have to come." Max smiled.

"You know I've never met a girl who didn't like wedding dress shopping with their family."

"Well you're looking at one. I figure she's done so much for me with raising me and all."

"You're both lucky to have each other, but I don't think that's what's wrong."

Max felt everything in her telling her to divert what could come up next in conversation. "It's nothing. I've just missed her so much. She's been away for so long, and I always knew she would be the one to come back. I never expected my parents to." She avoided Mary's gaze. "The truth is Alyssa's their favorite. I wasn't planned, and I think they regret having me."

"You can't know that for sure Max."

"I see it every time they look at me." She got off her stool. "I can't believe I unloaded on you Miss. McGinnis. I'm sorry." The door was in her sight. "I should go. Tell Terry I'll see him tomorrow."

"Wait Max," said Mary as Max opened the door, closing it behind her.

The elevator ride down gave Max a moment to relax and think. 'Why did I blurt that all out to Miss. McGinnis? There has to be reason.' She could feel a headache coming on. 'Maybe I should search for the answer tomorrow.'

The drive home was quiet. The way Max liked it. Making her way to her door, she used her key to unlock the door. When she got inside, she knew exactly what she needed to unwind. "A bubble bath."

Settling into the warm water filled with bubbles, she let out a sigh of contentment. "This is just what I needed." She closed her eyes for a moment until she heard a sound coming from her room, so she got out, drained the water, put on her robe, and made her way into her bedroom to see her best friend standing before her. Not as Batman but Terry McGinnis.

"I'm not really in the mood for guests right now Terry."

"My mom told me what you talked about with her before you left."

"Oh," was the only thing she could muster up as she sat on her bed. She felt him sit beside her, taking her hand in his.

"You know you can talk to me about anything Max. I mean you're always there for me when I need a shoulder or an ear. Why not let me be there for you?"

She looked him in his eyes and saw how much he cared about her. Max leaned her head on Terry's shoulder as his arm went around her waist. She felt his lips on her forehead. It was warm, and it almost caused her to close her eyes and drift off. Max smiled. "How did I get so lucky to have you in my life McGinnis?"

"Hey isn't that my line." He smiled.

"Not this time." She kissed him on the cheek before her eyes went to the clock. "It's late Terry. I'm going to crash." She moved out of Terry's hold on her and slipped under the covers. She watched as Terry leaned over her, kissed her, and left.


	9. Chapter 9

(Ch 9)

The sun rose through the blinds of Max's room as she awoke to her bed moving. As she opened her eyes and grabbed her covers off her, she saw her sister Alyssa jumping up and down on her bed.

"What are you doing?" Max sat up.

"I'm getting a wedding dress today. I'm just so excited."

"Yeah," she smiled, "I can tell. You didn't forget your promise to me?"

"Nope now come on get dressed."

The car ride over was quiet and uncomfortable for Max. She was sitting next to her mother and all she wanted to do was open the car door, get out, and find her way back home to curl up in her bed with Terry. She smiled, and it didn't go unnoticed by her sister. Alyssa decided not to embarrass her in the car.

Max was helping Alyssa into her first dress in the stall when she noticed Alyssa looking at her funny. "What is it this time?"

"I saw you smiling in the car with mom and my mother in law."

"So?" She pulled up her zipper.

"I know you were thinking about Terry. Come on just admit it." She turned to Max and smiled. "I know you'd rather be with Terry right now then me. I mean he's hot."

"Yeah that's why I like spending time with him Alyssa. It's a superficial friendship where all I do is stare at his ass all day."

"If you say so."

"You know I was kidding, right?"

"Of course Max." She took a breath. "I'm ready to come out now."

Max came trailing behind her as her mother and her mother in law Susan gasped at how beautiful she looked in a mermaid gown with a sweetheart top and beading on the torso.

"Oh Alyssa you look so beautiful," said Susan.

Max saw her mother get teary-eyed as she took Alyssa's hands in hers. "My baby's getting married. I can't believe it you're a woman now." She looked over the wedding dress.

"Thanks mom but I'm not really feeling the dress I feel kind of compacted. I feel like I can hardly walk."

"Whatever you want sweetie."

Alyssa went back into the stall this time with a consultant. Max decided she wanted to be surprised by what Alyssa came out in. She wore a smile every time Alyssa came out in a new dress and gave her opinion. When she came out again, Max's eyes lighted up, Alyssa could see this, and she smiled. "I'm saying yes to this dress," said Alyssa as she hugged Max before she went back in the stall to change.

When Alyssa dropped Susan and her mother off at the Path mansion, they headed for the arcade. Alyssa finally saw Max relax as she leaned back in her seat. "I guess you're relieved now, huh?"

"You have no idea. I thought I was going to die."

"What happened while I was in the dressing room?"

"You're mother in law asked me about when I'm getting married."

Alyssa laughed. "Oh I'm so sorry Max. So what did you say?"

"I said not anytime soon, and she gave me this look of disappointment. She then offered to fix me up with one of her rich friend's son's, and I said not a chance."

The video arcade was filled from children to teenagers to adults. Alyssa looked around the place. "It sure hasn't changed back when I was a teenager. Why don't I order and you can indulge yourself in some vid games?" She smiled.

"Has anyone ever told you you're the best?" said Max.

"No but go on." She smiled.

Max made her way to the virtual reality game to see Howard and a girl playing. They took their helmets off and faced Max. "Hey Max," said Howard, "how are you doing?"

"I'm good," she looked over at the girl holding his hand, "you must be his girlfriend."

"Hi I'm Jane. It's nice to meet you Max. Howard always is talking about his friends."

"Well as his friend I'm glad he's found you."

"That means a lot to me Max. I hope we can be friends to."

"Any friend of Howard's is a friend of mine."

"I'm glad." An employee called out their order. "Oh I better get that. It was nice meeting you Max."

Max turned to Howard to see the love sickness in his eye as he watched Jane go. "Looks like someone is serious about her."

"It's more than that Max. We've said I love you to each other."

"Wow! That is serious Howie."

"Yeah she's wonderful."

'I don't understand how someone can say those three words so soon in life. I guess you just know the right time to say those words to someone special.' Never in her life had a man said that he loved her and she wondered what it was like to hear those words.

"Max, Max!"

"Huh? Oh sorry."

"I have to go Max. Are you ok?"

"You know I've been asked that a lot recently. Maybe I'm studying too hard."

"You? Miss. Valedictorian."

"Just go be with your girlfriend Howard." She watched the couple sat down, kissed, and enjoyed their time together. Suddenly she felt someone behind her, looking in her direction. "Alyssa, I know you're behind—She turned to seeing Terry smiling at her. "Terry." She couldn't explain, but she was so glad to see him. Without her brain telling her what to do, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Rough day?" he asked.

She relaxed as his arms went around her. "You have no idea. Alyssa's soon to be mother in law offered to set me up with one of her rich friend's sons just because I didn't plan to get married so soon. Can you believe that?"

"That's pretty funny."

She pushed him away. "McGinnis!"

"You did say no right?"

Max had an evil idea as she smirked. "I told her I'd think about it."

"You're kidding Max." Silence. "Tell me you're kidding."

"Relax McGinnis I was joking." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now you know how it feels."

"Fine you got me."

"So, what brings you to these parts?" She followed his eyes to Matt on one of the video games playing against his father. "Oh I see it's a boy's, family night out. How's it going with you to?"

"I'm still trying to get used to him being around you know. It just feels to good to be true. Sometimes I think I'll wake up, and this will all be a dream." He felt Max's warm hand on his shoulder, and he turned to her, smirking. "So, you ready to get your butt kicked Gibson?"

"You wish McGinnis. You're going down."

A few minutes later Alyssa called Max over, leaving the McGinnis clan to their own devices for the moment. A whole pizza and two drinks later, Max was sighing in contentment as she leaned against the booth.

"It doesn't take much to keep you happy does it?"

"Not when it comes to food and video games." Alyssa's face turned unpleasant, and Max took notice. "What's that look on your face?" She turned to see Daniel Path coming over. "That's just great."

He put a smile on his face that made Max sick to her stomach. "Hello ladies, I was wondering if you'd like to join my friends and I at my table."

Max looked back once again as one of the guys winked at her while another one licked his lips. She began to wonder how Brandon was such a good guy to her sister. She wanted to vomit right on the spot but turned back to face her sister. "I don't think so. We're doing fine right here."

"Then we should join you?"

He was too close to her for her taste. "No but thanks for the offer."

"Is there a reason you won't join us?"

Max so wanted to let him have it with her insults but before she had a chance another voice came into the conversation. "Yeah she's with me that's why." She didn't need to turn around to know it was Terry.

"McGinnis," his voice had an undercurrent of frustration, "so good to see you."

"I can't say the same." The expression on his face sent Daniel back to his table with his friends.

Alyssa had been smiling the whole time when she got an idea. "You know Terry one of the guys at the table licked their lips at her and the other one winked at her. You should go beat them up."

"You're right," said Terry as he was about to go over there, Max grabbed him by the shirt and sat him down beside her in the booth.

"I don't think so McGinnis. You don't want to start a fight over some sleazy balls." She turned to her sister. "And you?"

"What did I do?" Her face was playing innocent.

"You know what you did."

"Well it's just I thought it was sweet that Terry would fight for you."

"Yeah you're right Alyssa. I just can't get enough of beat up bodies lying before my feet. It really turns me on."

Terry raised an eyebrow and smirked at Max. "Really?"

Her faced flushed, and she smiled at him. "You wish it did McGinnis."

She wanted to lean into him, but her nerves and too much thinking were getting in the way of her making a decision. 'I never used to be so nervous around Terry, and I don't like. Why does things have to change just because my feelings have changed for him?'

"Hey Max, Max!" exclaimed Alyssa.

"Oh sorry. What is it?"

"You really do think too much sis. Anyway I have to go Brandon texted me. He's waiting outside. I'll see you later." They got up and hugged each other as Alyssa looked at Terry. "Oh and Max take care of Terry."

Max was thankful Terry couldn't see her blush, but she managed to calm down when her sister let her go. "You're so dead the next time we meet."

"I love you to Max."

Max really wished she hadn't said that. It brought back all the thoughts she was trying to put aside since childhood. She felt his hand on her shoulder and smiled as she turned to him.

"What's with the smile?"

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you."

Suddenly his lips were on hers and she had to grab on him to keep herself from falling. She responded with as much want for him as he did for her. When they broke apart for air, still holding on to each other, they took a few breaths in and out before they were back to kissing each other again.

Howard and Jane spotted the two. Howard is glad by his two friend's happiness. He turned to his girl who was watching the two as well. "So, what's their history?"

"Their best friends. I believe they met in middle school when they were both twelve years old. Max was new to Gotham City, and she saw Nelson Nash picking on Terry. She went over and punched Nelson in the face. Terry appreciated and admired her strength, and the rest is history. I was there to see it all."

The couple broke apart to breathe again as they smiled at each other.

"That was quiet a workout," said Terry.

"Yeah," she smiled, "and now you can get a better workout when I wipe the floor with you in video games."

"You're on Gibson, but I have to warn you it's your funeral."

Terry is by his father while Max chose her next victim Matt to wipe the floor with. The only difference is that Matt took losing gracefully. "Wow Max you rock at video games. How did you get so good?"

"Lots and lots of practice."

"Yeah and endless hours at the arcade until your eyes desperately want to pop out of your skull," said Terry. "Good times."

"Well I think it's about time I get Matt home. It's late, and your mom will have my head. Are you coming Terry?"

"Actually I wanted to spend more time with Max."

"All right but be home at your mother's curfew."

"Well do." He took Max's hand as they walked out of the arcade, got into Max's car, and drove to Max's apartment. When they got there, they spent their time together cuddling on the couch while watching scfi action movies, which indulged them both.


	10. Chapter 10

(Ch 10)

The next night Batman was on patrol of the city, and it was a quiet night, which didn't sit right with him at all. Patience was something he learned as Batman, but it was a work and progress for Terry.

"Hello Batman."

He turned around to see Spellbinder. "Why am I surprised?"

"You should be Batman. Your life up to this point was all made up. None of this is happening."

"What did you do?"

"Temper, temper Batman. You'll never get answers that way."

Batman calmed down. "So are you going to tell me?"

"Why yes I've created a reality just based on your thoughts alone."

"What! You can just play with my life-like that."

"And why not? It's just too fun."

"You change it back right now."

"Why? Things not go the way you wanted Batman?"

It was quiet the opposite when he thought about it but no way he would give Spellbinder the satisfaction. "That's not the point. It's not real."

"It's funny how your friend Max was ready and willing to give up reality with no thought for the fantasy world."

"That's none of your business now back to reality."

"What will you do if I don't?"

"Beat the crap out of you until you do." Batman smirked, but he was dead serious.

"All right fine have it your way." Spellbinder snapped his fingers, and they ended up on top of a building. He noticed Batman's crossed arms and smiled as the sirens went off.

"You dropped us at the police station. I have to say you made my job a lot easier." His bat mobile met him on the roof, and he got and took off towards Wayne Manor.

Landing in the cave, Batman hopped out of it and stood at Wayne's side. "Spell binder's taken care of." He pulled his cowl off his. "I guess I'm off to crash at home."

"Just a moment McGinnis."

"Yeah."

"You want to talk about what happened?" He could tell Terry was thinking about.

"It was so real Bruce so real that I didn't even know it was fantasy. Man how stupid of me to fall for Spellbinder's tricks."

"I don't blame you Terry. Who wouldn't want the chance to have your life the way you always wanted?"

"Me that's who because it isn't real. Why would I want something I never had? I'd rather make my fantasy a reality, so that it is real and not some made up thing created in my mind."

Bruce is by Terry's heated outburst, but he smiled. "It looks like you've learned something from all of this."

"Yeah," Terry said, "who would have thought. I'll see you tomorrow." He headed out of the cave, out the door, and on his way home.

Parking inside the garage, Terry came out, got in the elevator, and made his way to his floor. Once he got in the door, he saw his mom and Matt in the living room and as he passed them to get to his room, his heart dropped. 'No dad.' He passed out on his bed.


	11. Chapter 11

(Ch 11)

The next morning was the weekend, and Terry hadn't been so deep in thought this much in all his life. 'Max must be rubbing off on me.' He blushed as he realized what he was thinking. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Terry," said his mother Mary.

"I'm fine mom. Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well if you're tired we can put our spending time together off and you can go home and get some rest."

"No that's ok mom. Besides we're here in a supermarket. What could be a better place to spend time with you?" He smiled.

"Well nothing like killing two birds with one stone. So how's working with Bruce Wayne going?"

"It was a rough day yesterday, but I'm good."

"Why am I not so convinced Terry? It just seems that every once in a while you come home with a look of devastation on your face. Like something bad happened."

"Mom I'm all right trust me."

"I trust you Terry. I just worry about you that's all. You can't blame me I'm your mother."

"I know mom, and you're the best." He pushed the cart for her while she picked up things off the last she made.

She smiled. "Anyway I heard about Dana."

"Max, I knew it." He shook his head. " It just wasn't meant to be mom."

"I'm sorry Terry."

"No it was all my fault anyway. Maybe we can move on to a more pleasant subject."

"Ok. How's school going?"

"Fine." He smiled. 'With help from Max,' he sighed as he realized, 'I don't give her enough credit for all she's done for me. Some friend I am.'

"Terry."

"I'm just thinking about how much I take for granted my friendship with Max."

"Well what are you going to do to make it right?"

"Worship the ground she walks I suppose." He smiled.

"You know what to do Terry."

"Yeah I know."

Terry helped his mother put the groceries in the car and as they drove home, Terry thought hard about what to do to show Max how much he appreciated her. He took the time to search his feelings, which he never did. He knew that he cared about her as a friend and when he thought about it, it was so much more than friendship that he felt for Max. 'Wow! Who would have thought?'

He delves a bit further and discovered more powerful feelings hidden beneath the surface. 'Who knew I had layers?' Love suddenly came to mind and he is but pleased by this feeling. He was a bit skeptical. 'Can a guy really fall in love at 17? It seems to young to know what love really means, but I've been through more than most. Everyday can be my last day on earth, and I can't waste wondering what could have been.' He sighed. 'But I don't want to scare her away. I don't think I could take losing her if she doesn't feel the same way.'

He rubbed his head. 'I'm thinking way too much for one day.'


	12. Chapter 12

(Ch 12)

When the sun rose up, Terry walked the streets of Gotham until they stopped at Max's. He'd never been so nervous in all his life, but he kept walking, making his way up to her floor. Standing at her door, his hand paused in midair. He could hear the fast beat of his heart. He knocked on the door and heard footsteps coming towards it. The door opened, and she smiled at him.

"Well look whose using the door for once."

"I thought I'd try something different for once."

She closed the door behind him and followed him over to the couch. "What brings you here McGinnis? No crime this early in the morning?"

"Well it was a rough day yesterday with Spell binder." He watched her eyes light up and smiled. "Of course you want to know the details Max silly me."

"You know me well McGinnis."

After his detailed account of him against Spellbinder, he looked over at Max because he couldn't face her the whole time. "So, what do you think?"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Terry. Was it at least a good fantasy while it lasted?"

"How can it be a good fantasy when it wasn't real?"

"Can you at least tell me a bit about it? Anything?"

"My father was alive. In my fantasy he faked his death. Also, you're sister is engaged to a guy named Brandon, and they came back to Gotham to get married and stay for good. Your parents were there to. That's some of it anyway."

"Wow that does sound great except for my parents coming back and all. We both know that would never happen.' She sighed.

"What?"

"I just wish you didn't have to lose your dad." She was playing with her hands as she looked at them on her lap. She watched as Terry grabbed one of her hands in his.

"Me to but I like to think he's proud of me from wherever he is."

"You didn't come all this way to tell me about your adventure with Spellbinder. There's something else, isn't there?"

"You know me well to Max."

"You look like this is the hardest thing for you to say McGinnis."

"Well it is. I've never said this before, and it's important that you know."

"Ok now you're scaring me a little. What is it?"

"Well it can be scary depending on how you take it."

"Well don't beat around the bush," she said with sarcasm.

"When I tell you, you might wish I hadn't."

"Terry!"

"Ok, ok." He stood up, letting go of Max's hand. "Ironically Spellbinder's trick made me realize some things about you I didn't see myself until now."

"Which would be?"

"Well I don't think I've appreciated all you've done for me with me being not just Batman but Terry. I want to thank you for always having my back and being there for me when I needed to talk even when it was the middle of the night and I woke you up. You still listened and gave me advice, which I always counted on because you wouldn't hold anything back. You still don't."

"You don't have to thank me Terry. I do all those things because I want to and the fact that you're my best friend." She thought for a moment before she spoke again. "But that's still not all of it, is it Terry?" She smiled.

"No, again you're too smart for your own good." He sat back down next to her.

"And there's nothing wrong with that. It's saved your butt on more than one occasion McGinnis."

"I'll admit that's true."

"Good, so what's this other thing you wanted to tell me?" She shifted herself to face him, seeing in his eyes how hard it was for him. Maybe he wasn't ready to tell her. Who was she to push him? Terry felt her hand on his arm. "You don't have to tell me if it's this hard for you Terry."

"Well I don't want to lose you Max."

"And you never will. What's bringing this on? I mean I know we've always had disagreements of me being out there with you to watch your back and fight crime, but I won't bring it up anymore. I was always curious why you disagreed with me. At first I thought it was because I was too immature and it's a serious thing but now I'm starting to think there another reason behind you being adamant."

"If you died out there, I would never be able to forgive myself."

"Oh so it's for your own selfish reasons?" She got up and walked off her anger. Max really didn't want to get into an argument with Terry, but she had a feeling it was inevitable.

"You know it's a serious thing to take on Max. Some of the things I've seen have dragged me down. When I started as Batman, I had nightmares every night. I had to tell my mother it was nothing and suffer in silence and then eventually I adjusted to the job, but I'm still afraid that at some time I'm going to see something I can't come back from. Do you have any idea what that's like?" He sighed in frustration. "I don't want that for you Max. You deserve better than that with what you've been through when you were younger."

"I can handle myself out there Terry and besides I know there's apart of the job that's fulfilling, saving people. That has to count for something, right?"

"It does."

"You've become a better person because of Batman. I know you've lost a lot to Terry. Your father, Charlie, Dana, but there are things I know you'll never lose."

"What's that?"

"Your mom, Matt, Bruce, and me. I'm not going anywhere Terry."

"Why? I mean don't you want to do something with your life-like go to college and get a good job?"

"First off McGinnis I'm doing something meaningful with my life, helping you. Secondly I'm still going to college. I got accepted to Gotham State University, which I told you about but you drifted off to sleep. Third I was going to tell you this later today but when I graduate, I have a job waiting for me at Bruce's company. Bruce didn't just give it to me. I earned it with my schway interview skills, but he did offer me the job. Now I wonder why he did that?" She smiled. "I'd like to think because deep down he likes me. He'll never admit it though he's too proud."

"That sounds like Bruce all right." He smiled.

"Can we try not to argue anymore McGinnis? It gets us nowhere fast."

"You're right and someday someone will win this particular argument."

"And it will be me Terry."

"Oh no it—

"Lets drop it before we start this argument up again. Agreed."

"Agreed."

"So you still want to tell me what's on your mind or should we just forget it?" She sat back down again, leaning against her pillow.

"You remember that day when I carried you back here, and you told me about your family?"

"How could I forget? I never planned to tell anyone, not even you."

"I think it's awful how they left you alone. You don't deserve to be in that kind of pain. I just don't ever want you to think you're alone. I'll always be here for you Max no matter what. I'll never leave you."

"Terry." She hugged her knees, hopping she wouldn't cry with how sweet he was being. That's all she ever wanted. She wanted someone in her life that would never leave her, and she had that promise in Terry. She unclenched her body and relaxed herself. She put her hand on his shoulder. "You're such a good friend to me Terry."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Max."

This got her attention and now she was only focused on him. "I'm listening."

"We've always been best friends Max, but I want more." Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest, and he continued as he took her hands, looking deep into her eyes. He smiled a confident smile and said, "I love you Max." Silence filled the room, which made Terry nervous, and he couldn't take it. "Max." He risked looking at her to notice she was crying, but she was able to calm down.

"You love me Terry?"

"With all my heart Max."

She wiped the tears on her face, smiled at him, got up, and sat on his lap, putting her arm around him. "I love you to Terry." She saw his smile and hugged him, her face over his shoulder. "Oh man I think I'm going to cry again." She held him tighter as his arms went around her.

Terry laughed. "You mind if I cry with you."

"That would be interesting to see." She moved from his shoulder to face him and as she leaned into him, she took his lips with her own. When Terry responded intensely, she pleased that he wanted her so much.

Terry is pleased when she somehow got him lying down on the couch with her above him. She kissed him one last time before lying on top of him, sighing with contentment as his strong, warm arms wrapped around her. They stayed this way the whole time. At one point they drifted off to sleep for a while until there was a knock at the door.

"Were you expecting someone?" He watched as her eyes widened.

"What?"

"Oh I can't believe I forgot." She got off of him and went to answer the door. As Terry sat up on the couch, he saw his boss on the other side of the door with Ace. "Bruce?"

"I forgot to mention I have a meeting today with him to discuss specifically what I'd be doing at Wayne Enterprises."

"It's all right Max. Shall we get started?" He sat down at the table.

"Sure."

"I'll just give you two some privacy. I think I'm going to get some sleep before patrol tonight."

She thought he was going to go home but when he made his way to her room, she smiled before she turned her attention back to Bruce. "You've got my full attention Mr. Wayne."

"Well you'd be the head of the tech department. Keeping track of what's coming in and delegating your team on what new tech supplies is working and what doesn't work. You will also oversee projects with new computers and software. How does that sound to you?"

"Sounds like a dream come true. Thank you."

"You've earned this job all on your own Max."

"I did, didn't I?" Her smile was cocky as she leaned back on your chair. She then realized something. "Oh I'm being rude can I offer you anything, coffee?"

"Sure."

She got up, took out the coffee, put it, in the filter with water, and turned back to him. She smiled. "Something tells me you're a plain black kind of man?"

"You'd be right?" He wondered about something before he arrived.

"Were you two in the middle of something before I came over?"

"No, why?"

"You're usually on top of everything whether it's your studies or looking out for Terry and the fact that your lipstick is smeared."

"Oh man." She blushes as she went to the sink and wiped the lipstick off her face. She then went over to the coffee maker, filled Bruce a cup, and set I before him.

"Thanks Max."

"Sure no problem."

"Don't worry Max I know what it's like to be young?"

"Do you?" she smiled.

"I'm serious."

"I know."

"It's more serious than that Bruce."

By the look in her eyes he could tell she wasn't kidding. "I'm glad for you and Terry. In my opinion he finally got it right and oh don't let it get to your head."

"I won't." She smiled as Ace came out of her bedroom and nuzzled her side. "Hey boy, you miss me?" Ace licked her face as she stroked his coat."

"Well we better get going." Ace walked up to his side and followed Bruce to the door. "Take good care of him Max."

"You don't have to tell me."

She shut the door behind them and walked into her room. Max found Terry contentedly asleep on her bed. When Terry felt a dip in the bed, he rolled over to grab on the body lying beside him. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Nah I was waking up just as you came in."

"Oh how convenient for me." She felt his kiss on her shoulder that sent pleasurable chills down her spine. She turned around to face him in his hold on her. She kissed his lips and then leaned into his chest as Terry's arms held her closer.

"I love you Maxine." He kissed her before they fell asleep again.


	13. Chapter 13

(Ch 13) Epilogue:

It was all a dream for seventeen-year-old Maxine Gibson, who woke up in the morning in the school's computer lab. "This is what I get for pulling an all nighter." She got off the chair, stretched her limbs, grabbed her books, and made her way out the door. She looked at her watch, which read 7:45AM. Class started at eight so she had some time to think about her dream.

She sat outside and let the morning breeze relax her. She watched her peers' converse and a sense of loneliness washed over hee. 'Man what a dream that was.' She yawned. 'I am so not ready for today, but I'll get through it. I always do.' Before she could close her eyes and drift off again, she heard a voice calling her name.

"Max."

"Hey Howard. What's going on?"

"Well I'm having another party tonight."

"Really? After all that happened the last time you threw a party?"

"My parents are giving me another chance."

"Why?"

"Yeah know I don't but you're coming right?"

"Of course Howard I won't miss it."

"It's at 8 so don't be late."

At her locker she took out the books she needed for class but one of them dropped to the ground and when she went to pick it up, she hit her head on her locker door. She hissed, "slag it!" she said as she closed her locker, leaning against it and almost closed her eyes until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"You ok Max."

She opened her eyes to see a pair of worried blue eyes staring back at her. "I pulled another all nighter I feel crappy McGinnis."

He smiled. "Well I guess today we have a lot in common."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're ok Max?"

"Just weird dreams nothing you'd be interested in."

"Try me."

The bell rang interrupting their conversation. "Sorry Terry the bell has spoken."

By the end of the day Max is out of school as she sat in her car in the parking lot. 'There has to be something more. I know I've never relied on a guy to be everything to me, but love couldn't hurt a second time, right?' Even her thoughts weren't convincing her.

She made her way inside her apartment. She didn't even know how she managed to drive herself home. She dropped her book bag to the floor and surrendered to her bed. By the time she woke up it was dark outside. She had homework to do, which she finished in no time.

Suddenly a knock came to her door. "Whoa, I'm getting a major sense of déjà vu." She opened the door to see Terry on the other side. 'Ok now I'm seriously freaking out.' She let him in, closing the door. "So, what brings you here and using the front door?"

He smiled. "Well I'd thought I try it for once. See what it's like."

"And your purpose of coming over?"

"I wanted to spend time with you."

'Ok girl don't take that too seriously because he probably means as a friend.' She smiled. "Sounds good to me so you want to eat junk food and watch really bad movies?"

"You know me too well Max."

The lights were off as they got comfy on the couch with an assortment of bad food lied out on her coffee table. Max started the movie, and they chowed down on food. When all the food was gone, they got into more relaxed positions. They laughed and enjoyed each other's company until hours later; they were both passed out asleep on the couch with bad movies still playing on TV.

The phone rung suddenly, waking up the two. Max trudged her way over and picked it up. "Hello. Terry it's for you." She handed the phone over.

"Hello. I was thinking of crashing at Max's since it's the weekend tomorrow. I'll see you Monday mom."

'Girl just because he's staying the whole weekend doesn't mean anything. Besides he'll probably have crime to fight so he won't be here that often.'

"Hey Max you don't mind if I use your shower do you? I need something to wake me up just incase I have to take off.

"Sure go ahead. I believe the clothes you put in my closet are still there." She watched as he disappeared from her sight. 'Damn I think I have to tell him. It's just too much weight on my shoulders not to mention the fact it's keeping me up all night."

By the time Terry came out, Max was on her laptop checking her emails and assignments for the next month. 'It never hurts to be aware of what's coming up next.' She closed the laptop as soon as her eyes couldn't take the screen anymore. She put it down and to see Terry smiling at her. "What?"

"You got to give it rest Max. You've worked too hard lately."

"You've noticed that huh?"

"Yes. You're a lot more tired than you used to be."

"You know there's a reason for it that you should probably know about."

"Well I don't want my partner slacking off on the job." She aimed to punch him in the shoulder, but he blocked with his own hand. "But seriously Max what's going on?"

His concern touched her. 'It's now or never Max just tell him how you feel. The worst that happen is that you can end up alone again. I really don't want that.' She became nervous. "I'm in love with you."

"That's the reason you've been sleep deprived lately."

"Yeah, pretty silly isn't it?"

"Yeah it is pretty silly because you could have told me before you got too tired to walk."

"And what would you have said when I told you I love you?"

"I would have said I love you to Max."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid I was going to lose you. Pretty stupid now, huh?"

"No I felt the same way when I thought you would reject me."

They leaned in to each other, holding each other close as they kissed throughout the night. Not knowing what the future would bring for them but knowing they would always have each other.

(The End).


End file.
